


Injustice (fixed)

by Haotisei, REDBIRBy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: A lot of comfort, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Step-Sibling Incest, Много комфорта, Попаданцы, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haotisei/pseuds/Haotisei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Война закончилась, и приспешники Режима навсегда изолированы от общества. Барри готов принять наказание за свои ошибки, но у Бэтмена на него другие планы.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> [Sleepy Hoodie](https://ficbook.net/authors/654796): ( ಠ ಠ )о[_]  
> [Феечкин хранитель](https://ficbook.net/authors/1629710): никогда не буду писать в диси-фендоме (с)
> 
> Бета: [Kenmei](https://ficbook.net/authors/278942)  
> ФХ: Будешь нашей фокус-группой для фичка?  
> К: Буду)) что надо делать?)

Человек на экране вызывал у него только отвращение. Словно слизняка проглотил, как сказали бы более творческие люди. И он должен был согласиться, что мерзкому, холодно-липкому ощущению, протянувшемуся от горла к желудку, подходило такое описание. Отвращение и больше ничего. Ни жалости, ни понимания. Хотя, возможно, появлялось немного страха, когда он вглядывался в его холодные мертвые глаза: собеседник был олицетворением всего, чем он мог стать, не сделай когда-то правильное решение. Какое счастье, что после этого они больше никогда не пересекутся. Гордость не позволит этому человеку снова попросить о помощи.

— Вы выиграли, поздравляю, — наконец-то нарушил он молчание, скрещивая пальцы перед лицом, скрытым маской. Не снял, чтобы случайно не выдать своих настоящих эмоций. Нельзя было недооценивать способностей этого человека, каким бы жалким он ни был.

— Я позвонил тебе не для того, чтобы слушать хвалебные речи, — хмуро сказал тот таким тоном, словно год питался одними ядовитыми гадами. — Я хочу отдать тебе долг и забыть о нем.

— Тебя никогда не учили терпению? — Спросил он и, получив в ответ только нахмуренные брови, выдохнул. Нет, нужно было действительно поскорее покончить с этим. — Мне нужен человек. Быстрый, расторопный. С мозгами в нужном месте.

— Зачем?

Зачем, зачем. Любопытство уже не одного такого сгубило. Хотя что можно было губить в пустой оболочке от человека…

— Это уже мои личные проблемы, — ответил он, не давая раздражению влиться в его спокойный тон. — Твое дело дать мне человека и его личную информацию, все остальное я подготовлю и передам.

— И это все? — На всякий случай уточнил мерзкий человек, и он кивнул, уже протягивая руку к мышке. — Хорошо, будет тебе человек.

Экран потух, и он вздохнул, потирая уставшие глаза. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

***

Когда все закончилось, в душе Барри осталась только пустота. Он шёл вместе с остальными на пожизненное заключение под свист и улюлюканье толпы. В отличие от прочих приспешников Супермена у него был выбор, но он считал себя виновным и потому попросил у Брюса то же наказание, что досталось остальным членам Режима. Это было справедливо — он участвовал в том, что произошло, он не остался незапятнанным. От этого было вдвойне больно. В глубине души он все ещё переживал тот день, когда в попытке защитить Айрис убил Короля Акул. Он не желал этого, но факт оставался фактом — древко швабры, брошенное на супер-скорости, вошло в толстую кожу преступника как нож в масло. Барри был таким же чудовищем, как и остальные члены Режима.

Хэл шёл перед ним побеждённый, но не сломленный, все ещё считающий себя несправедливо осуждённым. Желтое кольцо страха изменило его навсегда, а Барри вовремя не заметил этого. Не смог убедить Супермена быть мягче. Не видел обратную сторону Дианы. Не общался с Киборгом и не доглядел за Дэмианом. Много не. У него вся жизнь впереди, чтобы подумать о том, где и сколько раз он ошибся, и почему его ошибки привели к тому, что стало с их несчастным миром.

Охрана уводила бывших членов Режима в закрытые блоки, предназначенные для сдерживания сил супер-людей. Последним закрыли Хэла, и Барри в одиночестве шёл за оставшимся охранником. Тот открыл дверь блока, снял с Барри наручники и пропустил вперёд. Он послушно сделал несколько шагов внутрь и остановился, удивленно оглядываясь.

Пустые серые стены, стальной стол под единственной лампочкой. А та — прикручена к длинному проводу изолентой, словно в спешке. Два пластиковых стула по обе стороны стола. Мусорка в углу. Немного пыли. И ничего. Никаких решеток, супер-приспособлений для сдерживания спидстеров. Даже койки с туалетом, как в обычных тюрьмах, и тех не было.

— Это… Это не похоже на камеру, — пробормотал он, обернувшись на своё сопровождение.

— Садись, поговорим, — мрачно ответил охранник знакомым до боли голосом. Похоже, личный ад Барри Аллена только начинался.

— Мне казалось, мы все обсудили, Брюс?

— Сядь, — властно приказал тот. Барри пожал плечами и, сделав ещё пару шагов в крохотной комнате, сел на один из стульев. Брюс запер дверь и сел прямо напротив, снимая шлем, до этого закрывавший его лицо. Барри молчал, отводя глаза к забитой бумагами мусорке. — Ты просил меня определить твоё наказание.

— Ну, ты ведь определил? Мое место здесь, рядом с бывшими подельниками?

— Нет, но пусть они думают так. Для тебя у меня другое наказание.

Барри вздохнул, готовый слушать. Брюс вполне мог заставить вернуться его на улицы, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь слушать оскорбления и видеть ненависть на лицах незнакомых людей.

— Ладно, я постараюсь быть мужественным, — устало вздохнул он. Брюс достал откуда-то из-за пазухи небольшой бумажный пакет и, положив его на стол, пододвинул к Барри.

— Что это? — Спросил тот, впервые за долгое время посмотрев Брюсу в лицо. Но Брюс только кивнул, чтобы он сам заглянул внутрь.

Подняв руки, которые казались непривычно лёгкими без тяжести наручников, Барри взял пакет, вытаскивая содержимое на тусклый белёсый свет. Его документы — айди-карта, сведения о предыдущих местах работы, диплом о высшем образовании. И пара незнакомых кредиток в довесок.

— Ты предлагаешь вернуться в люди? Все знают, что Флэш это Барри Аллен и будут постоянно напоминать мне об этом? — Видимо, Брюс все ещё злился, что понадобилось пять лет, чтобы Барри прибежал к нему, раз оказался так жесток.

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Я отправлю тебя в другой мир, из которого ты не сможешь вернуться. Там нет других спидстеров, и скорее всего спидфорс не работает вообще или будет работать не так, как здесь. В том мире никогда не существовало Барри Аллена, так что твоё место вакантно.

— Ты предлагаешь мне начать жизнь в другом мире? Звучит как амнистия.

— Это наказание. Кольцо и личность Флэша ты оставишь здесь. Сможешь ли ты там жить или нет — зависит от тебя. Назад ты не вернёшься никогда, что бы ни случилось с нашим миром.

Барри долго смотрел на документы перед тем, как поднять тяжелый взгляд на Брюса.

— В чем подвох?

Ответом стало молчание.

— Ну да, конечно. Подвох точно есть, но я должен найти его сам, да?

— Так ты готов принять наказание?

— Это все ещё звучит как избавление.

— Через пару дней ещё обратно захочешь, но будет поздно.

Брюс шутил, хотя этого и нельзя было сказать по его лицу. Барри вздохнул и нажал на кольцо, которое забрало в себя форму Флэша, оставив его в гражданском. Снял его и бросил в подставленную ладонь, не зная чего ожидать дальше.

— Ну? Я готов.

— Тебя никогда не учили терпению? — Вместо ответа спросил Брюс, и в тот же миг словно разряд тока пробежал по спине Барри.

Дернувшись вбок, он с изумлением увидел как мусорка, та самая, в углу, забитая простыми бумажками, начала преображаться. Она заискрила, как сорванный электропровод, засветилась откуда-то изнутри, пока не стала пятном ослепляющей белизны. А потом словно кто-то вывернул мир наизнанку и белое с громким хлопком стало черным пятном в неизвестность.

Почти не веря своим глазам, Барри встал, вглядываясь в пустоту, окаймленную синими разрядами. А потом с мрачной решимостью схватил пакет со стола и двинулся навстречу своему наказанию.

— Надеюсь, в том мире не будет ничего похожего на то, что стало с нашим, — Пробормотал Барри, делая последний шаг в портал.

— Кто знает, — ответил Брюс, когда портал закрылся, не оставив после себя даже мусорки. Последний раз оглядев комнату, он вышел из допросной и тут же столкнулся нос к носу с Доктором Фэйтом и явно раздражённой Затанной. Фэйт из-под своего шлема тоже глядел укоризненно, но Брюсу вполне могло показаться.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать?


	2. Глава 1

— Мистер Аллен, вы очень сложный клиент, — Винс Кроуфорд, агент службы занятости, который занимался подбором места работы для Барри, выглядел откровенно недовольным. — Вот уже три месяца вы упорно отказываетесь от хороших вакансий, подходящих под ваше образование. Вы понимаете, что если так будет продолжаться, то мы будем вынуждены отказать вам в своих услугах?

Барри чувствовал себя Луизой Кларк, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ни одно место работы не подходило ему. То есть формально, конечно, подходило. Хороших криминалистов всегда не хватало, а с его опытом он мог «руководить самой лучшей криминалистической лабораторией полиции Коаст-Сити». Что его не устраивало от слов вообще, совершенно и «нет, спасибо».

Во-первых, он не был хорошим лидером, постоянно опаздывал и зависал на ровном месте, о чем-то крепко задумавшись. Во-вторых, работа с трупами теперь пугала его. Он не боялся мертвых тел, но боялся себя и своих мыслей, раз за разом прокручивая в памяти количество жертв Режима и думая о том, скольких из них он мог бы спасти, если бы вынул голову из задницы раньше.

Работать ученым при университете или в филиале С.Т.А.Р. Лабс он тоже не хотел, потому что это означало быть наедине с собой почти все время. Его супер-скорость и без того стала адом для него — он не замечал, как перескакивал на неё, думая обо всем произошедшем, а потом понимал, что в реальности прошло меньше секунды, и он может продолжать страдать буквально вечность.

— Мистер Аллен?

— Да-да? — Он очнулся от своих мыслей и посмотрел на агента. — Простите, я, кажется, прослушал.

— Чтобы оставаться на учете, вы должны попробовать пройти хотя бы одно собеседование. Вот, держите, — он пододвинул к нему папку. Барри со вздохом взял ее в руки и начал изучать.

— Вы издеваетесь, — нахмурился он, три раза прочитав название вакансии. — Учитель физики в средней школе? У меня нет педагогического образования. Как это вообще соотносится с моим резюме?

— Вы изучали предмет в университете, указали несколько онлайн-курсов и записали «физика» в свои хобби, — не медля, разложил все по полкам Кроуфорд. — А директору школы настолько нужен учитель, что он даже готов закрыть глаза на все недостатки.

— У меня вообще нет опыта работы с детьми, — уперся Барри, кладя папку обратно на стол. — Вы же понимаете, что дети и образцы под микроскопом — очень разные вещи?

— Ну вы все равно сходите, иначе мы будем вынуждены отказать вам в дальнейшем сотрудничестве, — в очередной раз словно малому ребёнку пояснил Кроуфорд, все ещё пытаясь скрыть своё раздражение.

Барри поджал губы, упрямо желая отказать, но папку все же убрал в свою сумку. Идея казалась совершенно идиотской, а директор, видимо, совсем рехнулся, если был готов собеседовать криминалиста на роль учителя. Кому могла вообще в голову могла прийти подобная мысль?

— Хорошо, я схожу сегодня, — сказал он в итоге, проглотив горький комок собственных убеждений. — Уточните, когда им удобно принять меня.

Кроуфорд кивнул и снял трубку. Барри старался не выдавать этого, но в глубине души он был более, чем раздражён. Чему он мог научить детей? Барри учитель физики. Скорее, Барри-убийца, причина заваленных экзаменов и психических расстройств у школьников. Он убийца и преступник, и его место в тюрьме, что бы там Бэтмен ему ни придумал.

Этот мир действительно казался ему адом. Он был очень похож на его собственный, в те светлые дни до того, как Супермен утратил свою человечность и превратился в чудовищного диктатора. Но Барри в очередной раз убедился, что дьявол кроется в деталях.

Например, родного города Барри не существовало. Был Кистоун-сити — город Джея Гаррика. Вот только самого Джея Гаррика не было. Как и Уолли Уэста, и Джесси Куик. Как и самого Барри. Спидфорс был, спидстеров не было. Сила Барри работала не так, как в родном мире. Бегал он медленнее, чем раньше, некоторые любимые трюки со скоростью не работали больше. Регенерация работала хуже, но когда Барри попытался надраться, то его тело вывело алкоголь в ту же секунду, не дав и минуты насладиться опьянением.

Сейчас Барри жил в Коаст-сити, городе Зеленого Фонаря, но сам никогда не пересекался с Хэлом Джорданом этого мира. Да тот и отсутствовал почти постоянно, как и Хэл в его мире до всего произошедшего. Из Кистоуна Барри сбежал, когда повстречался в любимой кофейне с Айрис, которая в отличие от своего племянника никуда не девалась. Девушка попыталась познакомиться с ним, но он слишком отчетливо помнил их разговор на крыше, поэтому не смог сказать ни слова, а после неудавшегося общения слился из города навсегда. Можно было бы уехать вообще заграницу, но что-то удерживало Барри здесь, в Америке. Пусть не в Кистоун, а в Коаст-сити. Шансов встретить Хэла было не так много, а прибрежный городок всегда нравился Барри еще в его собственном мире.

— Мистер Аллен?

Еще Барри знал, что в этом мире были и Бэтмен, и Супермен, но оригинальная Лига была не «великолепной семеркой героев», а четверкой — история почему-то выкинула и его, и Аквамена, и Марсианского Охотника. Правда, сейчас Аквамен мелькал в новостях, и это значит, что он просто присоединился к команде позже. Барри не хотел знать, кого еще из бывших друзей здесь не было, и поэтому не искал специально информацию. По старинке читал газеты и смотрел телевизор, чтобы получить порцию новостей.

Брюс оставил ему достаточно средств к существованию, и если бы Барри мог оставаться наедине с собой, то мог бы прожить безработным лет пять, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Но его мучила бессонница, а когда ему все же удавалось заснуть, то видел только кошмары. Даже днём не всегда получалось избежать холодных видений прошлого, намертво пустивших корни в его мозг. Нормальный человек бы уже давно был полностью истощен, но ускоренная регенерация возвращала его в норму раз за разом, заставляя есть как не в себя.

— Мистер Аллен!

— А, да! — Барри подобрался на стуле и посмотрел на своего агента. — Да, извините, задумался…

— Директор сегодня на месте весь день и готов принять вас в любой момент, так что езжайте прямо сейчас. Не забудьте позвонить и отчитаться мне после собеседования.

Мистер Кроуфорд пододвинул ему листочек с адресом, телефоном и именем директора школы.

— Да, да, конечно, — Барри сгреб бумагу, сминая ее. — Уже иду, — он поспешно встал и задвинул за собой стул для посетителей. — Я позвоню вам, как закончу.

Он понял, что вместе со стулом задвинул и свою сумку, поэтому начал суетливо доставать ее из-под стола, из-за чего чуть не упал. Наконец, вызволив сумку из плена, он, извиняясь и кивая невпопад, выбежал из кабинета.

***

— Доброе утро, Билли, — это было первое, что он услышал, вырываясь из вязкого, ни на что не похожего сна. — Хотя, я должен сказать, до утра ещё несколько часов.

Билли поднял голову и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь согнать пелену с глаз. А потом он разом понял несколько вещей, резко, со свистом втягивая воздух.

Он проснулся не в своей комнате и даже не в кровати. Привязанный к стулу, как показал тщетный рывок, Билли оказался в чьем-то темном кабинете, единственным освещением которого была настольная лампа. Её было достаточно только для того, чтобы рассмотреть лицо сидящего за столом человека — его короткую щеточку рыжих усов, кудрявую шевелюру и солнцезащитные очки в толстой роговой оправе.

«Педофил», — единственное, что пронеслось в уме Билли в момент осознания вместе с накатившими страхом и злостью. А потом он открыл свой большой глупый рот:

— Что бы ты ни задумал, старый козел, у тебя ничего не выйдет!

Но человек только смешно дёрнул усами и склонился, упираясь локтями в стол.

— Ты даже не спросишь меня кто я такой? — Спросил он, едва слышно постукивая пальцами по дереву.

— Больной ублюдок, — без какой-либо паузы заявил Билли и снова дернул руками, проверяя насколько сильно его связали.

— Нет, Билли, — человек покачал головой, словно его до глубины души оскорбило такое сравнение. — Я Помощник Волшебника и ищу самого чистого человека на Земле, чтобы подарить ему силы.

— Ха, вот это вы заливаете! Вы просто хотите разобрать меня на органы или чего похуже. Но знаете что? У вас ничего не получится!

По крайней мере, Билли хотел в это верить. Его жизнь была далеко не сахар, но это была его жизнь, и он не собирался так просто с нею расставаться.

— Билли, если бы я хотел что-то с тобой сделать, ты бы просто не проснулся, — спокойно сказал усатый человек, и Билли сжал губы, недовольно щуря глаза. — Не будешь отвечать мне на это? Хорошо, тогда я просто посмотрю, насколько чисто твоё сердце, — продолжил человек, когда молчание затянулось, создавая в комнате неприятную тишину. Не хватало разве что мерного тиканья часов да совиного уханья для полной картины.

Билли промолчал и в этот раз, но удивлению его не было предела, когда человек достал из внутреннего кармана своего песочного пиджака маленький шарик. Стеклянный, он был не больше ореха, но от танцующей внутри молнии веяло чем-то древним и мощным. По крайней мере, только так Билли мог объяснить, почему сердце забилось быстрее, а волосы на руках поднялись, когда весь страх пропал до последней капли.

Когда похититель потянулся к нему, перегнувшись через стол, Билли даже не дернулся. Не запротестовал. Его взгляд был прикован к шарику, приближавшемуся к его лицу.

Прохладное касание между бровей, и мир словно взорвался обрывками воспоминаний: вот Билли ворует деньги у первой приемной семьи, вот врёт второй, кидает камни в голубя, стоит на стреме у магазина… Цвета, звуки, даже запахи и эмоции. Мысли. Много мыслей, так много, что Билли на мгновение показалось, что все они не поместятся в его голове, и она лопнет, как перезревший арбуз.

А потом все в момент прекратилось, и Помощник Волшебника вернулся на своё место.

— Какая жалость. Ты вовсе не хороший мальчик, — с какой-то вселенской усталостью в голосе сказал он. — Наверное магия ошиблась, когда указала на тебя.

— А может, ошибаетесь вы, а не она? — Билли враз стало обидно. За себя и за магию. Потому что уж точно не этому человеку судить их. — Сколько вы уже ищете, а?

Помощник Волшебника удивлённо вскинул густые брови, но не сказал ничего. Только описал магическим шариком полукруг в воздухе, оставляя искристый след. Такое беззвучное предложение продолжить. И Билли, вздохнув и облизав губы, вцепился в него, что есть мочи.

— Нет идеально добрых людей. Или чистых, или каких вам надо. Вы их никогда не найдете! Это как единороги: они либо умирают, либо прогибаются под мир!

— И ты хочешь сказать, что магия приводит меня к ближайшим лучшим вариантам? — Спросил Помощник Волшебника и потер себя пальцем под усами.

Билли усердно закивал. Если магия выбрала его, то почему он не может получить её? Ведь будь у него сила? Ух, как бы он надрал зад тому толстосуму и его сыновьям-придуркам! Может даже смог бы найти своих настоящих родителей…

— И ты хочешь сказать, что в тебе есть задатки истинного добра, которых достаточно, чтобы пробудить магию?

Билли снова кивнул и гордо выпятил грудь, насколько позволяли неудобные веревки.

— Не верю. Ты слишком испорченный. Зарвавшийся. Злой. Ты даже не хочешь принимать помощь от своей новой семьи.

— Потому что они не моя семья! — Выкрикнул Билли, а внутри него все сжалось, словно Помощник Волшебника не говорил, а бил его кулаком по груди.

Покачав головой, Помощник Волшебника вздохнул и протянул вперёд руку с шариком, раскрывая ладонь. Маленькая молния заплясала на мозолистой коже, освещая глубокие линии и старые шрамы.

— Ты так говоришь, но сможешь ли ты доказать это? — Спросил он у Билли, а когда тот, поджав губы, кивнул в третий раз, прошептал что-то в усы.

А потом все случилось как-то мгновенно. Молния в шарике ослепительно вспыхнула, вырываясь из своего стеклянного плена, и дугой, с треском и шипением, устремилась к груди Билли. Испугавшись, он крепко зажмурился и….

Ничего. Ни удара током, ни жжения, даже лёгкой щекотки. Осторожно открыв глаза, Билли первым делом посмотрел на свою грудь, а потом на ладонь Помощника: молния исчезла, оставив за собой лишь пустую скорлупку.

— А теперь, Билли, подумай о светлом и чистом и скажи волшебное слово, — заговорил Помощник Волшебника, и Билли тут же посмотрел на его лицо, боясь пропустить хоть звук. — И слово это — Шазам!

— Шазам? — Переспросил Билли, потому что слово-то звучало совсем по-дурацки. А потом, решив не испытывать судьбу, он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и крикнул. — Шазам!

Ничего. Ни грома, ни молний, ни левитации. Билли, помня о словах, снова вдохнул, и попытался думать о том, какой он классный и хороший.

— Шазам! Шазам!!! Шазам?..

— Видишь, Билли, — тихо сказал Помощник Волшебника, утомившись смотреть за бесплодными попытками мальчика, — даже если ты прав, в тебе все же недостаточно добра.

Билли зажмурился, чувствуя, словно целое небо упало ему на плечи, и проснулся. Лежа на нижней койке двухъярусной кровати, он провел ладонью по влажной щеке и снова попытался, шепнув тихое «Шазам».

Тщетно он пытался до самого рассвета.

***

Чертово обсуждение в очередной раз прошло полный круг и снова остановилось на недовольном молчании всех участвующих. Хэл раздраженно вздохнул и потер лицо ладонями, мечтая о том, чтобы хоть одно, одно-единственное планирование тимбилдинга в Лиге состоялось без многочасовой нервотрёпки. Он ведь не так много просил!

Но нет, история повторялась каждые полгода. Сначала они не могли решить, кто когда свободен. Потом постоянно ругались за место. За время отдыха. За меню и напитки. Потом в какой-то момент кто-то неожиданно вспоминал, что у него другие планы на этот день, и ад начинался заново. Потом, когда нервы доходили до полного накала, кто-то начинал кричать. К нему присоединялся другой, третий, пока все обсуждение не скатывалось в какой-то скандал из мексиканского фильма.

Именно из-за этого Хэл предпочитал индийский кинематограф. Там никто не кричал. Не орал, размахивая мечом, кулаком, щупальцем или ещё чем. Там просто пели и танцевали. Танцевали и пели. Ну разве не прелесть?

Хотя Хэл должен был признать, что был одним из первых в списке грешников среди кричащих и вторым, кто постоянно не мог найти свободные выходные. Вот и сейчас дату пришлось снова сдвинуть из-за того, что Кэрол было больше нечем заняться, кроме как устроить летное шоу с выставкой самолётов.

— Я так не могу, — первая сдалась Чудо-женщина и встала, с громким стуком опустив ладони на стол. — Мы когда-нибудь сможем собраться все вместе? Все, без исключения?

Массивный стол даже не пошатнулся от эмоций Дианы. Впрочем и Супермен в плохие деньки не мог сильно навредить этому белому овальному чудовищу из какого-то регенерирующего кристалла. Господи, овальному столу, полному людей и не очень в самых пестрых костюмах, поражающих воображение. А Хэл ведь помнил те славные деньки, когда все члены Лиги умещались за маленьким пластиковым столиком кафешки на перекрестке Пибоди и Уэст-стрит в каком-то городе часу лета от Готэма. А потом все четверо, шутя про Короля Артура и его рыцарей, шли гулять по старой набережной, на мгновение забыв, и кто они, и что они, и зачем они вообще были там.

Почему нельзя было просто повторить это и не вытаскивать всех членов Лиги Справедливости?

— Зеленый, — шикнул на Хэла сбоку Аквамен, пихая локтем в бок, — опять спишь, да?

— Если бы, — грустно вздохнул Хэл и открыл глаза, снова возвращаясь в реальный мир из приятных воспоминаний. — Тут только Робин может в таком балагане спать.

Хэл вообще завидовал пацану исключительно только из-за этой способности. Ну и может немножко потому, что пару раз на личном опыте убедился, как уютно бывает под черным плащом Бэтмена. Настолько, что в его голову закралась крамольная мысль сползти на пол и прокрасться к Робину под бок. Может, если он пообещает привезти из космоса что-то интересное, тот смилостивится и не станет доставать колюще-режущие причиндалы.

Тяжёлый, почти рычащий голос Бэтмена оборвал все подобные мысли на корню, заодно и сводя весь шум в переговорной на ноль.

— Атом, я уже говорил, что на этой неделе у Красного Робина важная презентация, — в блаженной тишине было отчётливо слышно усталость в голосе Бэтмена, — а на следующей — день рождения у Найтвинга. Вся Семья будет отсутствовать на планете. Я не собираюсь пропускать ни одно из этих мероприятий, даже если на планету будет лететь огромный метеорит. На что я вам Супермена оставляю?

«Брюс!» — одними губами возмутился Супермен, и Хэл зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать себя улыбкой. Или того хуже — рассмеяться вслух. Не очень вышло, потому что сам Бэтмен тут же повернулся к Супермену и, излишне артикулируя ртом, беззвучно процедил:

«Криптонитовый. Дилдо».

— Мальчики, никто не хочет знать, чем вы занимаетесь по вечерам, — фыркнула Затанна и откинулась на стуле, скрещивая руки под грудью. — Бэтмен, может ты тогда нам скажешь, когда мы наконец-то сможем увидеть тебя в пляжных шортах и с дайкири? А то у тебя вечно дети, дети, дети…

Лицо Бэтмена тут же превратилось в каменную маску. Хэла от этого откровенно передёрнуло, Аквамен громко кашлянул, невовремя отпив минералки. Остальная Лига тоже едва ли не уползла под стол, зная, что в случае чего тот защитит. Даже сама Затанна закусила губу, поняв, что сморозила глупость.

— Эта женщина права, отец, — прорезал тишину детский голос, и Хэл возвел глаза к потолку, благодаря всех богов и не очень разом. Явно Робин не так крепко спал, как всем казалось, потому что он продолжил говорить без какой-либо сонливости в голосе, — ты не можешь отдыхать, потому что боишься нас оставить, но и не хочешь нас брать, потому что так тоже не отдохнёшь.

Ещё несколько мгновений после слов Робина в переговорной висела звенящая тишина, а потом Бэтмен едва слышно выдохнул и начал что-то вбивать в мини-компьютер на своём запястье.

— Робин, я потом с тобой поговорю о праве голоса на собрании. Но мой сын прав, и я должен внести хоть какую-то ясность по этому вопросу.

Казалось, весь зал затаил дыхание. Хэл, по крайней мере, именно это и сделал, придвигаясь поближе, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова.

— Через полгода, максимум год, я сам организую тимбилдинг на частном острове в Карибском море, — начал рассказывать Бэтмен, и в центре стола появилась голограмма настоящего тропического рая с маленькими бунгало и явно бесконечным алкоголем. — Сроком от одной до двух недель.

— Сколько? — Вскрикнул Супермен и, опомнившись, продолжил куда тише, — ты уверен, что сможешь?

— Я бы никогда не раскрыл своего плана Лиге, не будь у него девяносто восьми процентная гарантия успеха, — надменно ответил ему Бэтмен, глядя прямо в глаза, а потом по очереди встретился взглядами с Дианой и Хэлом. — Два процента на незапланированные инопланетные вторжения и Апокалипсис.

— Что же, ребята, — Хэл развел руками и откинулся обратно на спинку стула, прибирая роль спикера себе, — вы слышали Бэтмена. В этот раз придется нам по старинке без него надираться. Главный вопрос — где?

И начался новый круг ада обсуждений.

***

Барри и сам не знал, почему-то его собеседование в школе закончилось получением работы. Он все ещё считал себя плохим кандидатом на роль учителя, но в окончательном решении важную роль сыграл его эгоизм. Если взять классное руководство и быть постоянным добровольцем на всевозможные школьные мероприятия, то времени на то, чтобы поедать себя заживо, просто не останется. Так что Барри забрал себе все классы, кружок астрономии, который вёл предыдущий физик, продленку, классное руководство и на доске в учительской написал своё имя в списке желающих сопровождать школьников на экскурсии. Самое характерное, что в этом списке он был первый. Правда, после того, как его имя появилось на листе, несколько молодых учительниц, явно решивших побороться за его внимание, добавили свои имена. А за ними несколько холостых учителей, давно мечтавших залезть им под юбку. В общем, Барри Аллен, сам того не зная, произвёл небольшой фурор в обычной городской школе. Индус-директор светился от счастья.

Первая неделя работы прошла без происшествий — Барри знакомился с новыми учениками, читал книги по педагогике и всячески вливался в новую работу. За всю неделю возникла только одна проблема, чуть не закончившаяся панической атакой, — называя учеников по списку в незнакомом ещё классе, Барри наткнулся на одно имя, которое не мог не знать — Билли Бэтсон. Впрочем, оказалось, что Билли его занятие успешно прогулял. «Оно и к лучшему», подумал тогда Барри, не готовый смотреть в глаза мальчику, которого Супермен убил прямо перед ним. Впрочем, в интернете новостей о герое по имени Шазам не нашлось, так что хотя бы на этой Земле Билли не грозила такая страшная смерть, как в родном мире Барри.

Вторая паническая атака чуть не началась, когда Барри выдали листок с деталями по экскурсии на выходных — это оказалось показательное выступление компании Феррис. Хэл Джордан, как самый опытный пилот, был, конечно же, заявлен среди участников. Барри пытался успокоить себя, что Хэл будет в небе, а он на земле, и, если повезёт, то он даже не увидит лица своего… Впрочем, этот Хэл был ему никем. Возможно, он уже давно женился на Кэрол и завёл стайку детишек. Барри ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу, глядя на улыбающееся фото Хэла в программке. Его история любви к Зеленому Фонарю Хэлу Джордану осталась в том мире вместе с Режимом и их некрасивым расставанием.

В субботу утром он, полный решимости, стоял у школы со списком класса, который должен был вести.

— Абрамс Мэри, Андерсон Ричард, — перечислял он, слышал ответы «здесь» и помечал учеников галочками. — Билли Бэтсон?

— Здесь, — раздался угрюмый голос, и Барри поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть всем недовольного подростка в растянутой футболке и джинсах не по размеру.

— Смотрю, внеклассные мероприятия тебе нравятся больше, чем уроки физики, Билли, — беззлобно заметил Барри и продолжил перекличку. Краем глаза он увидел, что Билли демонстративно отвернулся от него и отошёл подальше от группы. Вредный характер, видимо, передавался независимо от мира. — Ладно, вроде все на месте, — сказал Барри, закончив перекличку. — Наш автобус с номером три на стекле. Пойдёмте.

Он ещё раз пересчитал весь класс по головам по дороге к автобусу и уже в салоне. Класс был достаточно большой, поэтому в помощники ему приставили молодую учительницу испанского, которая тут же присела ему на уши, как только автобус тронулся. Впрочем, Барри давно привык отключаться в таких случаях, что, похоже, вовсе не смутило его собеседницу, продолжавшую трещать всю дорогу.

Он думал о Билли и о том, почему тот живет в Коаст-сити, когда Фосетт-сити вполне стоял на месте и даже имел то же название, что и в мире Барри.

«Все дороги ведут в Коаст-сити», подумал он, вспоминая, как совсем недавно видел Супермена пролетающего над городом. Город был достаточно спокойным местом — мета-люди тут не водились, с обычными преступниками спокойно справлялась полиция. Да и вообще этот мир мог быть настоящим раем — Барри жил здесь уже несколько месяцев, а не видел ещё ни одного инопланетного вторжения. Даже Капитан Холод баллотировался в мэры вместо того, чтобы бегать с крио-пушкой наперевес.

Когда автобус припарковался, Барри первый вышел на улицу и начал опять пересчитывать по головам выходящих учеников. Его помощница, которой не терпелось поскорее увидеть бравых летчиков, не стала дожидаться, пока выйдет вся группа, и уже повела вышедших поближе к трибунам.

— Девятнадцать… Двадцать… Двад- — Барри прервал сам себя, вспомнив, что под его руководством было двадцать человек, но вышедший последним Билли почему-то оказался двадцать первым. «Наверное, ошибся», подумал Барри.

— Ну вы идёте? — недовольно спросил Билли, поглядывая на него.

— Да-да, пойдём, мы последние остались.

Остальные классы тоже потихоньку выгружались из своих автобусов и направлялись к трибунам. Барри нашёл свою помощницу и присоединился к ней.

— Дэми, купить тебе сладкой ваты? — Краем уха услышал Барри и вздрогнул, потому что голос показался ему смутно знакомым.

— Я тебе что, ребёнок, сладкую вату есть? — Последовал недовольный ответ высоким мальчишеским голосом, царапнув что-то в глубине души.

— Ты и есть ребёнок, тебе тринадцать!

Барри обернулся, но в толпе не смог понять, кому принадлежали те голоса. Поблизости не было никого похожего на Дика Грейсона и Дэмиана Уэйна. Наверное, память просто услужливо напомнила ему голоса, когда он услышал имя Дэмиана. Он передернул плечами и вернулся к своей непосредственной работе, стараясь не думать о том, что Дик и Дэмиан действительно могли быть в толпе.

Раньше в своём мире он постоянно приходил поддержать Хэла на подобных выступлениях, поэтому в шоу не было ничего нового для него. Готовые к массовому выпуску, но все ещё единственные в своём роде самолёты вспарывали воздух своими крыльями, натужно ревя турбинами. Маленькие и куда более юркие модели синхронно описывали в небе замысловатые фигуры, оставляя за собой яркий цветной дым. Пара вертолетов специально полетела низко над толпой под невообразимым для полета углом. Все, как и прежде, но теперь с горьким привкусом разбитого счастья. Зато дети радовались, буквально визжа от восторга, пока не закладывало уши, и от этого становилось немного легче.

— Нам так повезло, так повезло, — щебетала рядом с ним его помощница, Лиза, наконец-то вспомнил ее имя Барри. Девушка с восторгом наблюдала за происходящим в небе, прижав руки к груди. Действительно, на Хэла всегда было приятно смотреть, управлял он самолетом или парил в воздухе Зелёным Фонарем. Не нужно было даже быть с ним знакомым, чтобы безошибочно знать, в кабине какого истребителя сидела звезда этого дня — Хэла всегда выпускали в конце, позволяя творить мертвые петли, штопоры и прочие чудеса экстремального пилотирования.

— Я только недавно переехал в Коаст-сити, но разве подобные представления устраивают нечасто?

— Раз в два месяца, просто в этот раз глава компании Кэрол Феррис разрешила детям самим пообщаться с пилотами после шоу.

— Оу, — только и сказал Барри, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет. Только этого ему не хватало.

— Боюсь, что когда я подойду к Хэлу Джордану, то забуду все свои вопросы!

— Возможно, он будет слишком занят, и наш класс будет общаться с другим пилотом? — С надеждой спросил Барри.

— Ну что вы, мистер Аллен! Вы со своим кружком астрономии пропустили жребий. Но не волнуйтесь, у меня счастливая рука! Так что нашему классу достался именно самый талантливый и известный пилот современности.

Лиза явно очень гордилась собой, а вот Барри почувствовал укол страха и глухое раздражение. Он не хотел приближаться к Джордану, чтобы не делать больно себе же. Но работа есть работа, так что Барри оставалось только надеяться, что вспыльчивый Хэл не выдержит долгого общения с детьми и сбежит до того, как заметит Барри. А впрочем, заметит он Барри и что дальше? Барри ему никто и вряд ли вызовет хоть какие-то эмоции. По крайней мере, он был рад, что не узнал о встрече с Хэлом в последний момент. Это дало ему время подготовиться, как мысленно, так и морально, и решить, что чем быстрее сегодняшняя пытка закончится, тем лучше. Что было интересно, Лиза казалось вовсе не замечала, когда Барри полностью уходил в себя и переставал слушать её.

После шоу Барри специально сказал Лизе вести группу, в то время как он будет замыкающим. Наверное было нехорошо прикрываться ею, как щитом от душевной боли, но девушка была только рада — она могла пообщаться со своим кумиром. Мальчишки тоже с удовольствием облепили Хэла, но уже через десять минут Барри понял, что Хэла начали раздражать галдящие подростки и их глупые вопросы.

«Они разные, а мимика все та же», улыбнулся про себя Барри, поддавшись обманчиво-теплым воспоминаниям. Но он не успел провалиться дальше в эту кроличью нору — внезапно, без предупреждения, мир замедлился и практически остановился. Хэл так и замер, подняв руки, как крылья, рты школьников так и остались широко раскрытой буквой О, Лиза прижала костяшки пальцев к губам, раскормленный голубь повис в небе над их головами. И что-то белое с самого края зрения, что никак не вписывалось в эту картину. Бумажка. Маленький бумажный комочек из тетрадного листа. И если совсем немного повернуть голову назад… Мир стремительно дернулся вперёд, как резинка, натянутая шаловливой рукой до предела, в тот самый момент когда пальцы Барри сомкнулись на запястье Билли.

— Ай! — одновременно воскликнули Билли, который не ожидал, что его так быстро поймают с поличным, и Хэл, которому самодельный снаряд прилетел прямо в лоб.

— Рогатка? — Барри выхватил из второй руки пацана самую натуральную деревянную рогатку. — Билли, ты из какого века вообще?

— Дёшево и сердито, — буркнул тот, безуспешно выворачиваясь. — Я не буду извиняться!

— Зачем ты это сделал? — Спросил Барри, проигнорировав его высказывание.

Билли промолчал, насупившись. За сценой уже наблюдал весь класс и Хэл в том числе.

— Нельзя просто брать и кидаться в окружающих бумагой, — продолжил спокойным тоном отчитывать его Барри. — Это неумно, некрасиво и говорит плохо только о самом тебе. Что ты пытался этим доказать?

Билли явно не ожидал, что учитель вместо крика полезет к нему с душеспасительными разговорами, а потому уставился на Барри во все глаза.

— Меня бесит его надменная ухмылка, — неожиданно для себя ответил Билли. А потом, словно устыдившись секундной слабости, зло добавил, — и ты меня тоже бесишь! Самый умный, да?!

К ним подошла Лиза и открыла было рот, чтобы начать браниться и требовать извинений, но Барри остановил ее.

— Мы сами разберёмся, — спокойно сказал он. — Извините нас, пожалуйста, — сказал он, повернувшись лицом к Хэлу. Тот все стоял с прижатой ко лбу ладонью и внимательно следил за каждым его движением. Правда или нет, но Барри почти содрогнулся от ощущения цепкого взгляда и поспешил кивнуть, показывая, что очень сожалеет о произошедшем. А когда Хэл медленно кивнул в ответ — подхватил Билли под локоть и, несмотря на упрямое сопротивление, повел шкодника обратно к автобусам.

***

Наверное, вместе с прилетевшей в лоб бумажкой на Хэла снизошло вдохновение. Иначе как ещё можно объяснить тот факт, что он не мог оторвать взгляда от молодого учителя, тихо пытавшегося призвать хулигана к порядку. Пацану, конечно, стоило всыпать по первое число, но Хэл стоял, как громом поражённый. Громом, имя которому «высокий, голубоглазый, с самыми прекрасными белокурыми волосами на этом краю Галактики». Ему очень хотелось познакомиться с тем молодым человеком. И судя по тому, что учительница позволила красавцу увести мелкого задиру к автобусам, он был сопровождающим этой группы, а значит никуда не денется, пока ученики задают свои вопросы. Хэл даже повеселел от этой мысли и перестал односложно отвечать на те вопросы, которые его безмерно раздражали.

Хулиган с учителем, правда, больше не вернулись, но это не помешало Хэлу и его амурным планам. Лучезарно улыбнувшись, он предложил молоденькой учительнице проводить класс до автобуса. Та, видимо, приняла его заинтересованность на свой счёт, и в любой другой день это было бы именно так. Но не сегодня, когда её красоту затмил солнечный блондин, попытавшийся защитить Хэла от злых козней малолетнего хулигана. Поэтому было вовсе неважно, как её звали, насколько умело она хлопала глазами и сколько верхних пуговиц её блузки загадочно расстегнулись в его присутствии. Важно было только то, что он хотел ещё раз увидеть прекрасного незнакомца и узнать его имя, номер телефона, семейное положение и свободен ли тот сегодня вечером. Можно было сразу же предложить руку и сердце, но Хэл боялся, что его могут не так понять и снова написать заявление в полицию, как в тот раз.

Заинтересовавший Хэла мужчина стоял рядом со школьным автобусом, в который заходили ученики. Хулиган выглядывал из окна и даже показал Хэлу язык. Тот, правда, в долгу не остался. Стоявший рядом учитель тихо фыркнул.

— Хэл Джордан, — обернулся на него Хэл, протягивая руку. — Пилот, красавец, умница и просто хороший мужчина.

— Барри Аллен, учитель государственной средней школы, — ответил тот, осторожно пожимая руку Хэла. — Извините нас за то, что случилось.

Тот только отмахнулся. На детей Хэл никогда долго не злился, а этому мог даже сказать спасибо за чудесное знакомство.

— Полагаю, сейчас вы заняты, — ответил тот. — Но что насчёт выпить чашечку кофе вечером? Или чего-то покрепче, если вы не против?

Мистер Аллен начал стремительно краснеть.

— И-извините, сегодня занят, — неуверенно проблеял он, оглядываясь на двери автобуса, куда как раз вошла последняя девочка из класса. «Ага, моя харизма действует», обрадовался Хэл.

— А когда свободны?

—Нам… Нам пора ехать! — Мистер Аллен буквально впихнул свою ассистентку в автобус и запрыгнул на подножку сам. — Шоу было чудесным, спасибо за все! До свидания!

Двери закрылись до того, как Хэл успел что-либо сделать. Однако, глядя на надпись на заднем стекле отъезжающего автобуса, он запомнил из какой школы был понравившийся ему учитель.

Средняя государственная школа имени Марты Уэйн.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФХ: мы в ужасе от размера главы.  
> SH: (ಠ_ ಠ)


	3. Глава 2

— Но Диа-а-ана!

Надрывный вой душевного отчаяния на мгновение перекрыл ропот толпы и тут же утонул в нём со стремительностью подбитой Зевсом галеры. Посетителей паба не интересовало ничего дальше собственной кружки, приятной пятничной компании и живой музыки после одиннадцати. Для этих людей стоны и крики были такой же частью уютной вечерней атмосферы, как гулкий смех и звон бокалов. В любое другое время Диана бы тоже не обратила внимание на посторонний шум, но звёзды сегодня сошлись так, что именно её компания издала этот ужасный звук.

— Хэл, — спокойно сказала она, собирая пальцем холодный конденсат с бокала отменного вишнёвого сидра. — Я не смогу тебе так помочь.

Это уже была третья попытка разговорить обычно словоохотливого пилота за последний час, но он снова только невнятно что-то пробормотал себе под нос и прижался к барной стойке другой щекой. И откуда только в её друзьях столько драматизма?

— Хэл, — уже более строго сказала Диана, потом попробовала помягче. — Хэл…

А потом ей надоело, и она без единого лишнего слова сунула замёрзшие пальцы Хэлу под воротник. Реакция последовала незамедлительно: великий и самодовольный пилот вскрикнул, как детёныш чего-то маленького и пушистого, и так резко выпрямился, что едва не улетел на пол. Падение остановила только твердая ладонь Дианы между лопаток.

— А теперь ты готов поделиться со мной своей болью? — Как можно спокойнее спросила Диана в ответ на возмущенный взгляд и надутую нижнюю губу.

— Я просил тебя никогда так не делать! — Хэл все равно возмутился, но когда Диана не стала развивать эту тему, вздохнул и снова понурил голову, крепко сжав ручку почти пустой кружки. — Я встретил… Диана, не смейся, но я встретил любовь всей своей жизни.

— Я не смеюсь, — Диана со вздохом сместила свою ладонь со спины Хэла на его крепкое плечо. — Но я не уверена, что стоит так небрежно бросаться такими словами.

— В этот раз все действительно серьезно. Мы виделись один раз и… Не могу выкинуть его из головы. Все время думаю о нём. Хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо. Это как… Как…

— Как с Кэрол? — Спросила Диана, подталкивая на нужную мысль. Её не удивило, что новое увлечение Хэла оказалось мужчиной. Хоть девушек у Хэла за неделю насчитывалось больше, чем детей у Уэйнов, он все же не раз и не два проявлял интерес к собственному полу. Но если влюбленность Хэла настолько серьезная, то Диана просто обязана помочь ему.

— Да, — выдохнул Хэл, и Диане четко представилось, как Атлант опустил небосвод на его плечи. — Как с Кэрол.

Повисло молчание. Хэл допивал своё пиво, попутно жестом заказав ещё литр, а Диана смотрела на свой стакан и думала.

История Хэла Джордана и Кэрол случилась ещё до основания Лиги. Они встречались несколько лет, когда провидение свело четырех героев вместе и не дало убить друг друга. Но уже тогда было ясно, что отношения между Зеленым Фонарем и простой женщиной не выдержат ещё одного дуновения ветра. Любовь, построенная на лжи и ревности, как дом, построенный на жидком болоте. И нет ничего хуже, чем любовь, ставшая ненавистью к человеку, чье сердце ты держишь в своих руках.

— А помнишь, — тихо нарушила Диана тягостное молчание. — Как мои соседи тебя полицейским сдали?

Хэл тут же скривился так, словно бармен помочился в его пиво.

— Ты просто обязана была вспомнить самый ужасный день в моей жизни?

— Почему ужасный, — Диана улыбнулась и повернулась к нему. — Ты познакомился со Стивом!

— Да, после того, как он вытащил меня из обезьянника, — беззлобно огрызнулся Хэл, — а заодно и дал мне по лицу, чтобы я не приставал больше к его жене.

— Ты пьяный ломился в пустую квартиру, чтобы сделать мне предложение, так что Стив просто обязан был тебя хоть раз стукнуть. Или это не обязательная часть ваших «мужицких традиций гордости»?

— Мужицких тра… Ох, Диана! — Хэл рассмеялся и довольно хлопнул ладонью по барной стойке. — Я даже не знал, что ты замужем!

— Я признаю, что во всем произошедшем в целом и твоём фингале в частности, была и моя вина, — с улыбкой парировала Диана. — Но я просто не могла ранить человека, которого люблю. Даже если это не та любовь, которую ты хотел от меня.

— Ты сама напомнила мне об этом, — все ещё посмеиваясь, Хэл повернулся к ней и протянул свою руку ладонью вверх. — Но признаю, что был молод и глуп.

— Это было два года назад, — Диана с готовностью вложила свою руку в его и крепко сжала, наслаждаясь теплом. — Не настолько ты и постарел за это время.

— Зато поумнел, раз теперь полностью разделяю твою любовь, — Хэл широко улыбнулся, поглаживая большим пальцем коричневые линии мандалы на запястье Дианы, а потом едва слышно прошептал:

— Сторге*.

Любовь внутри семьи. Чистая и осознанная.

— Сторге, — повторила Диана, чувствуя, как от счастья сжалось на мгновение сердце. — Но возвращаясь к другой любви, ты говорил, что виделся с тем парнем только один раз?

Хэл опешил немного, потом выдохнул и отпустил руку Дианы, снова хватаясь за ручку кружки.

— Да, всего один. И что с того? Я не могу влюбиться всего с одной встречи?

— Можешь, — Диана улыбнулась в свою ладонь, — но одна встреча? Ты, Хэл Джордан, и не достал беднягу до сорок третьего свидания?

— Диана! Я не!.. Я!.. — Возмутился и тут же сдулся Хэл, ведь кто, как не Диана, лучше знает насколько он может задолбать свою новую пассию. Он отпил пива и тяжело вздохнул, — это невозможно, Ди. Просто нереально!

— Не верю, что в твоем лексиконе есть подобные слова, поэтому сделаю вид, что хмель ударил мне в голову, — сказала Диана и постучала ногтями по краю своего бокала.

Хэл рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он замолчал ещё на минуту, а потом наконец-то признался:

— Он все время занят. Для него существует только работа и дом. Он, конечно, работает учителем с детишками, и это прекрасно, ты ведь знаешь, как я всегда хотел детей и…

— Тш-ш-ш, Хэл, — Диана положила ладонь на локоть Хэла, прерывая вырвавшийся поток эмоций, — давай ты расскажешь мне все по порядку? У нас ещё вся ночь впереди. Я правильно понимаю, что ты устроил слежку?

Хэл сглотнул и кивнул. Отпил ещё пива и начал говорить все с самого начала, нервно облизнув губы.

Небо уже окрасилось рассветным багрянцем, когда Диана наконец-то села в такси. Хэл уехал раньше, хоть и сопротивлялся, порываясь исполнить мужской долг и провести её до дома. Диану всегда пробирало на смех, когда ее друзья-мужчины из Лиги Справедливости под хмелем пытались защитить её от мнимых опасностей, забывая, что ведут под ручку не просто подругу, а амазонку.

Такси поехало, и Диана устало потерла шею, доставая из кармана куртки телефон. Стив ещё спал, судя по отсутствию сообщений, и, наверняка, проспит приезд Дианы. А она бы и рада скользнуть под бок к любимому — ночь выдалась долгой, хоть и хорошей, — но оставалось ещё одно незаконченное дело.

«Я вызываю Лигу Сводниц», — ушло первое сообщение в спящий чат женатых членов Лиги.

«Код Зелёный и Красный».

«Я повторяю, код Зеленый и Красный. Все очень серьезно».

«И в Лайтхаузе появился грушевый сидр, всем рекомендую».

***

Постепенно жизнь Барри пришла в какое-то подобие порядка. Он, как и хотел, был занят целый день в школе, а вечером занимался кружками и домашним заданием. Даже почти забыл про шоу самолетов и Хэла Джордана, внезапно проявившего к нему интерес. Единственное, что беспокоило Барри, был Билли Бэтсон. Парень упорно избегал уроков физики, и Барри приходилось отмечать это в журнале. Конечно, звонить родителям по поводу успеваемости будет не он, но все же ему не хотелось, чтобы у парня начались проблемы.

В один из дней, когда у Барри было окно, он сидел в учительской и слушал крики футболистов на поле, занимаясь проверкой тетрадей. Помимо него в кабинете было ещё несколько учителей, но все тоже были заняты своими делами.

— Аллен? — Обратился к нему из своего угла престарелый учитель литературы мистер Уильямс. — Закрой окно, пожалуйста, сил моих нет слушать их вопли.

Барри улыбнулся мужчине и встал со своего места, чтобы выполнить просьбу. Уже поворачивая ручку, он заметил мальчишку, который, сгорбившись, шёл в сторону трибун. Поозиравшись, парень незаметно юркнул под трибуну. «Это Билли», удивленно понял Барри, узнавая походку и застиранную толстовку, и повернул ручку до упора, чтобы закрыть окно.

Подхватив пиджак, он вышел из кабинета и направился на улицу, ещё сам не понимая своего внезапного порыва. Что он мог и хотел сказать? О чем ему вообще говорить с Билли? Предложить парню все же посетить уроки физики и получить отказ, приправленный парой матерных словечек?

Выйдя на стадион, Барри тут же направился по краю поля к трибунам. Урок был в самом разгаре, и парни таранили друг друга в попытках отобрать мяч под крики тренера, который то ли подбадривал их, то ли крыл всеми нехорошими словам. Старенький мегафон кашлял и изрыгал из себя скорее невнятные звуки, чем слова, а Барри, который никогда не любил физкультуру, искренне не мог понять, как ученики что-то вычленяют из скрипов и механического кашля.

Дойдя до трибуны, он заглянул под неё и обнаружил Билли, сидевшего к нему спиной на какой-то бетонной плите, бог знает откуда здесь взявшейся. Мальчик что-то тихо говорил, но стоя далеко, Барри не мог разобрать его слов. Он, стараясь не шуметь, подошёл к мальчику на несколько шагов, уже собираясь окликнуть его, как услышал тихое:

— Шазам.

Барри остановился как вкопанный, ожидая увидеть молнию и превращение.

— Шазам, — повторил Билли. — Шазам. Шазам!

Ничего не происходило, и это было очень странно. Мальчик всегда превращался в свою взрослую ипостась, стоило ему произнести волшебное слово. Он уже должен был встретиться с волшебником, раз знал заклинание, но почему-то оно не работало, а он продолжал повторять «Шазам-Шазам».

— Билли? — Окликнул его Барри. Мальчишка подскочил на месте и резко развернулся, готовый к атаке. — Эй-эй, спокойно, — он поднял руки, показывая, что пришёл с добрыми намерениями.

— Что такое, мистер Аллен, будете опять душеспасительные беседы вести? — Поморщился Билли, медленно успокаиваясь. Видимо, учитель физики не считался такой уж угрозой в мировосприятии мальчика. Барри и не был против, наоборот ему нужно было найти контакт с Билли.

— Нет, просто хотел уточнить, зачем ты сидишь здесь один, — он неопределенно кивнул, напоминая, что они находятся под трибуной. — Уединенное место, конечно, но я в твоём возрасте предпочитал школьную крышу.

— В этой школе крыша закрыта, — мрачно парировал тот.

— Не знал, — только и ответил Барри.

— Разве вас, учителей, не инструктируют об этом? — Перешёл в нападение Билли, мгновенно почуяв то, что учитель показал свою слабость.

— Инструктируют, но скорее всего я как обычно пропустил это мимо ушей, — Барри подошёл к бетонной плите и сел на неё. — Я иногда бываю очень рассеянным.

— Если вы пытаетесь таким образом набиться мне в кореша, то можете прекратить сейчас же, — буркнул тот.

— Не пытаюсь, — хмыкнул Барри. — Просто я был занят в учительской, когда увидел тебя. Я как раз думал о тебе и хотел поговорить.

— Зачем? — Моментально взвился Билли и сжал кулаки. — Что это изменит?

Барри в ответ пожал плечами и похлопал рукой рядом с собой, приглашая сесть. Но мальчик недовольно помотал головой, показывая, что его вполне устраивает возвышаться над учителем, пока тот сидит.

— Ты не ходишь на занятия, но приходишь в школу, — заметил он. — В чем смысл?

— Меня как-то поймали на том, что я не в школе, — нехотя ответил Билли, скрестив руки на груди. Он всячески пытался показать, что он закрыт для диалога, но то, что Барри не обвинял его, а, кажется, искренне интересовался, подкупало. — Так что до школы я дохожу.

— Но на занятия не приходишь, — мягко продолжил Барри.

— Выборочно. Вы уж извините, мистер Аллен, — ядовито ответил мальчик. — Но не думаю, что в будущем мне пригодятся физические формулы.

— Дело не только в формулах, — отмахнулся Барри. — Физика даёт понимание окружающего мира. Про Ньютона с яблоком слышал?

Билли нахмурился, а потом достал телефон и полез искать информацию в поисковике. Барри, не выказывая удивления или порицания, ждал, пока мальчик найдёт нужную страницу в Википедии.

— Яблоко упало ему на голову, — хмыкнул Билли, явно довольный жестокой расправой над ученым семнадцатого века.

— Или рядом, — пожал плечами Барри. — Вернуться назад в прошлое и посмотреть, как там на самом деле все было, мы уже не можем.

— И часто вы эти байки на занятиях травите?

— Периодически, —улыбнулся Барри. — Но я не заставляю тебя сейчас срочно полюбить физику и ходить на мои занятия. Я просто хочу предупредить тебя о том, что в конце следующей недели мне нужно сдать отчёт по посещаемости. А знаешь, что там напротив фамилии Бэтсон? Одни сплошные пропуски.Твоим родителям позвонят, и они явно будут не в восторге и прилетит опять же тебе. Я готов закрыть твои пропуски, если ты принесёшь мне пару рефератов по теме, которую сейчас проходит твой класс, или посетишь занятия кружка астрономии. До следующей пятницы как раз три раза, один раз засчитаю за два занятия физикой.

— Вы решили меня шантажировать, — недовольно протянул Билли. — Но мне все равно, даже если отчим выпорет меня. Все равно они от меня откажутся. — Он выпалил это так внезапно, что сам не ожидал. — Ой…

Барри удивленно смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда.

— Забудьте! — Крикнул Билли и, подхватив сумку, рванул прочь на поле, оставив Барри в задумчивости сидеть на бетонной плите. Приемные родители Билли откажутся от него. Откуда столько уверенности? Барри помнил, что в его мире мальчик несколько раз менял приемные семьи, но в конечном итоге осел в последней как раз где-то в возрасте, близком к возрасту этого Билли.

Он встал, собираясь вернуться обратно в учительскую и узнать у руководителя класса Билли информацию о нем. Возможно, он мог чем-то помочь парню.

После полумрака трибуны серое ноябрьское небо показалось ему слишком светлым. Прикрывая глаза рукой, он прищурился, силясь увидеть вышло ли солнце или просто тучи унесло подальше от школы. Вместо солнца он увидел уже ставшую привычной пролетающую фигуру Супермена.

***

Ужин уже был в самом разгаре, когда Брюс наконец-то соизволил подняться из пещеры в мир людской. Но Кларк слишком хорошо знал своего мужа — после смерти Джейсона Брюс больше никогда не опаздывал за единственным исключением. И Бэтмен, и Брюс Уэйн мог опоздать, только сознательно решив это сделать. И Кларк был точно уверен, что сегодня Брюс выждал время не потому, что не хотел видеться с гостями поместья. Как никак, а родителей Кларка Брюс любил почти так же, как и своих собственных.

Он что-то замышлял. Хоть и по его лицу и одежде нельзя было сказать этого, да и сердце билось ровно, отбивая уникальный мелодичный такт. Но Кларк все равно чувствовал тайны Брюса у себя под кожей, словно тысячу назойливых муравьев.

— Приятного, — вместо извинений и приветствия сказал Брюс и сел за стол. Что, впрочем, было совершенно привычно и ожидаемо.

Отреагировали на это тоже в привычной манере, не выказывая удивления — кто улыбкой, кто приветствием, кто нечленораздельным стоном. Исключением был только Па, отложивший вилку, чтобы пожать Брюсу руку. Но на то он и был отцом Кларка, чтобы всегда вести себя подобающе. После этого прерванный разговор вернулся в прежнее русло, и Джон начал в очередной раз рассказывать о проекте, который они с Дэмиеном сделали для школьной выставки. Сам же Дэмиен в это время хмурился, дул щеки и перебивал Джона, поправляя его термины. Остальные тоже создавали уютный домашний шум: Дик и Ма активно поддерживали мальчиков вопросами, Кон, бодро жестикулируя, шептал Тиму на ухо последние выходки Титанов, которые тот пропустил, а Па спрашивал у Кары про колледж.

Только вот все остальные вели себя тихо. Даже устало. И Кларк на всякий случай сделал себе мысленную пометку поговорить с ними после ужина. Немного любви и внимания никогда никому не вредило. И, говоря об этих вещах…

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — Спросил Кларк, многозначительно глядя на Брюса поверх толстой оправы очков.

— Нет, — тут же отрезал Брюс, не отвлекаясь от своего стейка.

— А мне почему-то кажется, что хочешь, — продолжил настаивать Кларк. Но Брюс только хмыкнул и потер левое предплечье. И хоть плотная ткань водолазки скрывала кожу, Кларк мог с закрытыми глазами повторить выбитый там синий узор из криптонских букв.

«Хочу», — сказал Брюс этим самым жестом Кларку, — «но не буду».

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь со мной поговорить? — Сдался в итоге Кларк, поняв, что не выдавит из мужа ни слова.

Брюс только улыбнулся ему, на мгновение встречаясь взглядом, и вернулся обратно к поглощению еды, словно и не было вовсе попытки завести с ним разговор. Покачав головой, Кларк сделал то же самое.

Лишь на мгновение он заметил, как на них с интересом смотрела не одна пара голубых глаз.

***

Ноябрь с каждым днём становился все холоднее — вот уже четвёртый день шли проливные дожди, а Барри постоянно забывал тепло одеться. Честно говоря, он купил тёплую куртку ещё пару недель назад, но так и не распаковал пакет. Тот стоял на кухне вместе с таким же нераспакованным пакетом с непортящимися продуктами — Барри так поздно приходил с работы, что все его попытки готовить заканчивались мыслью «мне лень, закажу пиццу» и моральным разложением на диване.

«Сегодня обязательно стоит разобрать вещи и повесить куртку в прихожую», думал Барри, возвращаясь вечером домой. Ему было ужасно холодно, но скоростью он почти не пользовался с того дня, как попал в этот мир. Он дал Брюсу обещание не быть больше Флешем. Вместе с Флешем он почти оставил и скорость, используя ее разве что для того, чтобы проверять контрольные и штудировать методички за пять минут до начала урока.

Окончательно замерзнув примерно в середине пути, Барри понял, что пора бы зайти куда-нибудь погреться, и выбрал для этого первый попавшийся Старбакс. Внутри было не очень людно, и Барри смог оглядеться — несколько столиков были заняты, а у кассы стояла небольшая очередь. Он пристроился было в конец, отвлеченно думая, что бы заказать, как его взгляд упал на витрину с кружками, тумблерами и прочей сувенирной продукцией кофейни. Он вышел из очереди и взял в руки аккуратный термос с надписью «Коаст-Сити». Тот был разрисован стилизованными изображениями солнца, пляжных зонтиков, самолетов и нескольких достопримечательностей.

«Мило», — подумал Барри, невольно улыбаясь.

— Я тоже предпочитаю таскать свой термос, чем покупать бумажные стаканчики, — послышался из-за спины знакомый голос. Барри вздрогнул и выронил термос из рук. Его падение замедлилось, а Барри быстро обернулся на стоявшего позади мужчину. Это был Хэл. Он мог бы подхватить термос обратно и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, но побоялся, что ещё немного, и Хэл сможет заметить, что что-то не так. Термос с громким звонким стуком упал на кафель. — Ой, я не хотел тебя напугать!

Хэл Джордан, тут же подрастерявший свою самоуверенность, быстро нагнулся и поднял термос, после чего вложил его во все ещё раскрытые руки Барри.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он.

— Здравствуйте… — Барри понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и ответить призраку из прошлого. — Не ожидал встретить вас здесь, — осторожно сказал он.

Хэл заулыбался во все тридцать два зуба, показывая, что он очень рад встрече.

— Я часто сюда захожу, — легко ответил тот. — Люблю кофе. Ты, видимо, тоже? Дай угадаю! — Барри неуверенно улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним. Уж лучше бы он сбежал домой из школы на супер-скорости, а не пытался строить из себя нормального гражданина. — Каппучино? — Барри фыркнул. — Что, нет? Тогда американо?

— По-моему, вы просто перечисляете все знакомые вам названия, — откликнулся Барри. — И да, я не люблю кофе.

Хэл сдулся ровно на секунду, но тут же снова заговорил:

— Значит, молочные коктейли или чай?

— Чай, — ответил Барри. Хэл, казалось, приплясывал немного на месте, пытаясь привлечь его внимание и не дать ему уйти. Это выглядело настолько умилительно, что Барри решил немного подыграть ему. — Могу угадать, что нравится вам?

— Давай! — Воодушевился тот, улыбаясь ещё шире от того, что его любовный интерес все же пошёл на контакт.

Барри сделал вид, что серьезно задумался, поглядывая на Хэла. Он знал ответ. По крайней мере то был ответ, применимый к Хэлу из его мира. Но попытка не пытка, верно?

— Айриш кофе, — ответил он. Брови Хэла удивленно поползли вверх. Бинго.

— Вау. Как ты догадался?

— Ткнул пальцем в небо, — ответил Барри, уже жалея, что привлёк ещё больше внимания к своей персоне. Он осторожно поставил термос обратно, чтобы слиться из кофейни, но Хэл перегородил ему дорогу.

— Позволь угостить?

— Уже поздно, и я хотел бы вернуться домой, — осторожно ответил Барри, ища пути к отступлению.

— Я на машине, довезу тебя, куда скажешь. Пожалуйста, не откажи мне в удовольствии тебя угостить?

Барри почувствовал, как заливается краской. А Хэл, только воодушевившись его реакцией, проводил его за столик и, выспросив, что тот будет пить, сам ушёл заказывать им напитки.

_Они сидели вшестером за самым большим старбаксовским столом, оккупировав свободные стулья сумками. Барри, Айрис, Кэрол, Тэрга, Томас и Хэл. Хэл давал Айрис «интервью века», троица его друзей подтрунивала над каждым его словом, а Барри молча сидел и пил свой чай, стараясь не смотреть на Хэла настолько явно. Пару часов назад они вдвоём спасли Коаст-сити от очередных странных инопланетян, решивших, что завоевать Землю очень хорошая идея. Они были лучшими друзьями вот уже несколько лет, Флеш и Зелёный Фонарь, неразлучная парочка Лиги Справедливости, над отношениями которой не подшучивал только ленивый. А ещё Барри был влюблен в своего лучшего друга, и не знал, с какой стороны подступиться. Он не был уверен в том, что Хэл вообще поймёт его, поэтому старался скрывать свои чувства к нему. Не смотреть слишком долго, не предлагать лишнего физического контакта, следить за словами. Это было сложно, потому что Барри был очень честным человеком._

_Хэл в очередной раз громко рассмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание. «Интересно, каковы на вкус его губы?», подумал Барри и тут же снова отвёл глаза, чтобы не смотреть._

_— Эй, Барри! — Резкий голос Айрис вырвал его из мыслей, и Барри растерянно заморгал, глядя на неё. Он совершенно не слушал разговор и не понял, почему все вдруг уставились на него. «Неужели я случайно сказал про губы вслух?», подумал он, чувствуя, как внутри разливается неприятный холод._

_— Д-да? — Его голос прозвучал очень жалко._

_— Я спрашиваю — будешь ли ты добавку, — Айрис выглядела очень раздраженно, как и всегда, когда ей приходилось иметь дело с «растяпой и копушей Барри Алленом»._

_— А… Я… Давай я сам закажу? — Он поднялся было с места, но Айрис только отмахнулась от него._

_— Сиди уже, сегодня девочки ухаживают за мальчиками. Хэл, может ты можешь как-то помочь Барри с его медлительностью? — Барри почувствовал, как беспомощно заливается румянцем, и буквально зарылся носом в бумажник, чтобы дать Айрис деньги на свой заказ._

_— Ой, да ладно тебе, — отстоял его Хэл. — Барри с пяти утра за рулем, неудивительно, что его слегка выносит._

_— Это его нормальное состояние, — отмахнулась Айрис и ушла к кассе, не дожидаясь ответа. Хэл хмыкнул и подмигнул Барри._

_— Она, конечно, стерва, но вы все равно мило выглядите вместе._

_Барри стало совсем не по себе от этих слов, так что он просто слабо улыбнулся и уткнулся носом в свою кружку чая._

— Цитрус с мятой значит? — Хэл улыбнулся, поставив перед Барри дымящуюся кружку.

— Ага, — отозвался тот, на секунду выныривая из воспоминаний. Барри прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что этот Хэл и… Его Хэл два разных человека.

«Не мой», — зло подумал Барри. — «Хэл из моего мира, а не мой».

Память тут же услужливо напомнила ему все злые слова Желтого Фонаря, которые тот сказал ему, когда стало ясно, что Барри больше не за Режим. Все то, что выплюнул в лицо, пока они ждали приговора.

— Эй, Барри? — Хэл осторожно тронул его за руку. — Ты чего?

— Я? — Удивился тот, сморгнув слезу. Вот черт. Приехали. Он быстро потёр глаза руками. — Пылинка в глаз попала. Так о чем мы там?

— О чае, — подсказал Хэл. — Я вот теряюсь, когда надо купить кофе, а моего айриша нет.

— И что ты взял? — Барри глянул на меню у кассы. — Капучино?

— Ну да, он был первым в списке, — пожал плечами Хэл. Барри тихо хмыкнул — эта привычка была и у Желтого Фонаря. — Так значит, ты Барри Аллен, учитель в средней школе, любишь чай. И цитрус с мятой. Какой предмет преподаешь, кстати?

— Физику, — отозвался Барри. — И веду кружок астрономии.

— О, — улыбнулся Хэл. — И лет тебе?

— Двадцать семь, — хмыкнул Барри. — Как и тебе.

— Прекрасный возраст, — кивнул тот, попивая свой кофе. Барри почувствовал себя очень уютно в компании этого Хэла и расслабился, откинувшись на спинку стула. Как давно это чувство было потеряно для него? С момента изгнания? Суда? Ещё раньше?

— Согласен, — улыбнулся он. — Мне казалось, что у такого крутого пилота как ты одни сплошные командировки и нет времени шататься по кофейням.

— Я в небольшом отпуске, — отозвался Хэл, с улыбкой поглядывая на него. — И у меня много свободного времени. Кино, музеи, театры. Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?

Вот это уже было интересно — Желтый Фонарь вполне себе любил кино, хоть и не до такой степени, как Барри, но прочие культурные мероприятия он обходил стороной.

— Даже не знаю, — Барри растерянно улыбнулся. Он помнил только несколько крупных музеев, которые иногда спасал от грабителей, находясь в Коаст-сити вместе с Хэлом. — Я, если честно, переехал буквально пару месяцев назад и не очень знаком с городом.

— Это прекрасно, — отозвался Хэл. — Я покажу тебе много интересных мест, пойдёт?

— Я почти всегда занят, — осторожно ответил Барри. Черт, ему бы хотелось гулять с этим Хэлом и слушать его россказни. В нем не чувствовалось той нотки превосходства над Барри, которую тот всегда ощущал рядом с Хэлом Джорданом своего мира. Но разве такое сближение — не обман? Как он мог обманывать этого милого Хэла, так открыто улыбающегося ему?

Барри отвёл глаза.

— Прости, — тут же сдал назад Хэл. — Я очень настырный, да? Я… Ну… Ты мне очень понравился в нашу первую встречу.

Сейчас Хэл напоминал Барри большого игривого пса, который очень хотел, чтобы ему покидали мячик. Если бы у него был хвост, то он точно бы начал им вилять.

— Нет, ты не настырный, — Барри поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Мне очень нравится сидеть здесь с тобой. Просто я…

— Натурал? — перебил его Хэл.

— Нет, — Барри уже собрался было продолжить, но Хэл снова перебил его.

— Я не в твоём вкусе.

— Вообще-то в моем, — хмыкнул Барри. — Очень в моем.

— Тогда что?..

— Дело во мне, — начал было Барри, ещё не совсем понимая, как объяснить всю ситуацию.

— О, понятно. То есть на самом деле тебе что-то не нравится во мне, но ты не хочешь меня расстраивать, — кивнул Хэл, старательно делая вид, что ему не обидно.

— Дай договорить! — Рассердился Барри. Он даже хлопнул ладонью по столу, а ведь он почти не умел злиться. Когда Хэл притих, он сделал глубокий вздох, собираясь с мыслями. — У меня было очень тяжёлое расставание с человеком, которого я любил больше четырёх лет, я только переехал в новый город и очень переживаю из-за всего этого. Поэтому я не уверен, что тебе будет интересно со мной. Я замкнутый, занятой и… и медлительный. — «А ещё этот человек — ты из другого мира», добавил он про себя, окончательно стушевавшись.

Хэл помолчал, глядя на него.

— Прости, — наконец сказал он. — Похоже, я и правда очень настырный.

— Нет, — выдохнул Барри. — Ты чудесный. Дать тебе мой номер телефона?

Если бы Хэл был большой игривой собакой, он бы точно радостно забил хвостом о пол, услышав заветное «хороший мальчик».

— Давай! Я буду приглашать тебя на свидания, а ты мне отказывать, — с совершенно глупой улыбкой предложил он.

— Не усложняй, — фыркнул Барри, дожидаясь, пока Хэл выудит из кармана телефон. — Записывай, — он продиктовал ему свой номер, убедился, что Хэл правильно записал и отправил ему сообщение. — Меня вполне устраивает то, что мы сидим и просто болтаем. С тобой уютно, пока ты не начинаешь прибедняться.

Они словно бы поменялись ролями. В своём мире именно он бегал за Хэлом и заглядывал ему в рот. Если бы не страх того, что он убийца и предатель и ему придётся когда-нибудь рассказать об этом Хэлу, если их отношения зайдут дальше пары чашек кофе и чая в Старбаксе, Барри согласился бы и на свидания, и на спонтанный секс после посиделок в кофейне. Возможно, он даже не против держаться за руки на свидании… Это же Хэл. Другой, конечно, но даже другим он оставался человеком, с которым Барри было уютно.

Хэл тоже заметно расслабился, получив заветный номер телефона. Он снова заглянул в глаза Барри со своей тёплой ласковой улыбкой и спросил:

— Продолжим знакомство?

Барри одобрительно кивнул.

— Давай я расскажу о себе?

— Расскажи. Или давай я расскажу, что знаю о тебе? — На Барри напало немного игривое настроение, тем более что Хэл так солнечно улыбался ему, и Барри очень хотелось обнять его и сказать ему, какой он хороший. Он намеренно не пускал в свои мысли образ Желтого Фонаря и чувствовал, что успокаивается. — Хэл Джордан, знаменитый пилот, красавец-мужчина и просто хороший парень, да?

— Ну, примерно так, — рассмеялся Хэл, припоминая, что именно он сказал при их первой встрече.

— Хорошо, ты любишь айриш кофе, но когда не видишь его в меню, то теряешься и заказываешь тот кофе, что написан на верхней строчке, — Хэл со смехом кивнул. — А твой любимый фильм… Наверняка, это «Звездные войны».

Хэл удивленно посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову к плечу.

— Какой? Не слышал никогда о таком…

В одно мгновение в кофейне стало очень холодно и неуютно. Барри почувствовал неприятный тянущий комок в животе. Любимый фильм Хэла Джордана — это ведь культовая картина. Почему этот Хэл недоуменно смотрит на него, как будто никогда… Стоп. Неужели в этом мире никогда не снимали «Звездные войны»? У Барри волосы на голове зашевелились от этой мысли. Он не обращал особого внимания на различия между мирами, и тем не менее они были. А сколько ещё он не знал?

— Наверное, это какой-то новый сериал? — Подсказал Хэл, заметив его замешательство. — В последнее время я часто был в командировках и пока не наверстал все. Это типа Игры Престолов в космосе?

Барри постарался побороть желание убежать на край света и криво улыбнулся Хэлу.

— Ладно, я оказался не прав. А какой любимый? — Он сделал вид, что сдаётся, и поднял руки. — Удиви меня.

— Космическая Одиссея и первая Планета Обезьян.

Что ж, эти фильмы Желтый Фонарь тоже любил… Барри тихо выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Планета Обезьян мне тоже нравится, — Хмыкнул он, думая, как бы свернуть с темы. Кто знает, может сюжет этих фильмов отличается в этом мире, и он сморозит несусветную глупость?

Хэл радостно закивал в ответ.

— Будешь ещё чай? Мой кофе кончился, и я хочу купить ещё, — улыбнулся он, спасая Барри от дальнейших промахов. Тот глянул в свою кружку и кивнул. — Выпечку хочешь? Я бы перекусил.

— Выбери на свой вкус… — Пробормотал Барри в ответ. До него очень медленно дошло, что это была не единственная его ошибка в разговоре. «Двадцать семь — прекрасный возраст», — сказали они с Хэлом друг другу. Вот только ему не двадцать семь, а тридцать три. С того момента, как прервалась жизнь Лоис Лайн, и весь мир пошёл под откос, прошло шесть лет. Ему было двадцать семь, когда он стоял вместе со всеми на берегу рядом с рыдающим Кларком, сжимавшим в своих сильных руках хрупкое тело мертвой возлюбленной. Тридцать три ему исполнилось уже после того, как он вошёл в портал, приготовленный для него Бэтменом его мира, и навсегда оставил прежнюю жизнь. Как много времени прошло…

Он передернул плечами, когда Хэл отвернулся. Ему очень хотелось убежать, куда глаза глядят, но он продолжал сидеть на месте, размеренно дыша для того, чтобы успокоиться и не скатиться в паническую атаку прямо здесь. Начавшееся приятно чаепитие грозило перерасти в изощрённую пытку…

***

«Шляпа Загадочника 3.0» гласила надпись на табличке стеклянной витрины. Внутри которой, как ни странно, действительно лежала зелёная шляпа. Настолько старая, что Брюс так и не смог вспомнить, к какому именно делу она относилась и как давно уже лежит в этой трофейной комнате. Ещё пару минут он ломал голову над этим, а потом выбросил из головы, услышав за спиной лёгкие шаги. Ностальгия — дело хорошее, но сейчас Брюса волновало немного другое.

— Я и забыл, что у нас хранится столько этого добра, — сказал Дик, стоило ему поравняться с Брюсом и припасть к его боку всем своим весом. — Я даже потерялся пару раз.

Брюс улыбнулся и немного отставил правую ногу, чтобы лучше держать немалый уже вес взрослого сына. Мальчик вырос, а привычка облокачиваться на отца всем телом — осталась ещё с тех времён, когда голова Дика с трудом доходила до его груди. Так же никуда не делась и любовь к словесным преувеличениям. Потому что Дик разбирался в трофейной части пещеры даже лучше, чем он сам, и уж точно не мог потеряться. Скорее, бродил, оттягивая время, чтобы подумать перед встречей.

— Я позвал тебя сюда не для экскурсии.

— Я заметил, — шумно выдохнул Дик прямо в ухо Брюсу, по той же детской привычке пристроив голову у него на плече, — заставил Кларка и остальных волноваться, потом посмотрел на меня, словно пытался взглядом душу высосать, и ушел.

Брюс тихо замычал себе под нос, мысленно радуясь тому, что даже спустя столько лет Дик прекрасно понимал его без слов. Да, иногда это жутко раздражало, но в остальное время Брюс только радовался такой крепкой связи со старшим сыном. Особенно после того ужасного года, когда Брюс бесповоротно разбил веру Дика в Бэтмена. Но не веру в своего приемного отца.

— Понятно, говорить всей правды ты мне не будешь, — Дик сказал уже более серьезным тоном и выпрямился, в одно мгновение превращаясь из домашнего Дикки в холодного и расчётливого Ричарда. — Но я тебе все равно зачем-то нужен в этом деле.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Настолько, насколько далеко Кларк может тебя закинуть.

То есть безгранично и безоговорочно, и тем тоном, которым Альфред обычно говорил Брюсу, что он полный идиот. Не прямым текстом, конечно, но достаточно очевидно даже для него.

— А я тебе, сын, особенно когда дело касается людей, — сказал Брюс и обернулся к Дику, внимательно разглядывая его лицо, — поэтому и прошу сделать для меня одну вещь без вопросов.

— Хорошо… Хорошо, — согласился Дик и снова смягчился, приняв новую информацию и верно её растолковав. Даже повторно прижался плечом, когда решил для себя, что эта тайна Брюса не причинит никому вреда. — Но я не лучший кандидат для суждения характера, если ты об этом.

Не раздумывая, Брюс положил руку на плечо Дика. Он в очередной раз почувствовал гордость за сына — догадаться о сути несказанной просьбы по одной фразе мог далеко не каждый.

— В данном случае лучший — ты. Просто посмотри на одного человека и поговори пару минут, а потом скажи мне своё впечатление.

Теперь настала очередь Дика задумчиво мычать себе под нос. Брюс позволил ему, терпеливо дожидаясь нормального ответа.

— Хорошо, Б. Я сделаю это, но потом я жду полное объяснение. Пообещай мне. Ты ведь представляешь, как тяжело мне прятать что-то от братьев.

— Конечно, Дик, — вздохнул Брюс, вспоминая нахмуренные брови Кларка и его недовольно поджатые губы. — Я обещаю.

* * *

*Сторге — одно из четырёх древнегреческих слов (наряду с эрос, филия, агапе), переводимых на русский как любовь. Древние греки так называли семейную, родственную любовь, привязанность, любовь, которую испытывают родители по отношению к детям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SH: Третий день горело конопляное поле...  
> ФХ: Прошу обратить внимание на то, что часть жанров добавляется по ходу работы. Мы очень рады любым вашим комментариям, но нам гораздо приятнее и интереснее знать, какие моменты в работе вам понравились, что вы думаете о персонажах и происходящих событиях, куда это по все по вашему мнению заведёт. Для тех, кто просто хочет отметиться о том, что он ждёт продолжения, есть соответствующая кнопочка. (« На фикбуке, правда. SH)


	4. Глава 3

До начала заседания оставалось ещё полчаса, но все члены Лиги уже сидели на своих местах и с удовольствием делились последними сплетнями. Подобная организованность радовала Дэмиена — ещё ни один его предшественник на посте Робина не смог добиться такого единодушия.  
Гордый собой, он откинулся на мягкую спинку кресла. И украдкой, чтобы никто не заметил момента слабости, коснулся браслета на левом запястье. Дэмиен и так наизусть знал каждый миллиметр украшения, мог нарисовать его с закрытыми глазами, как делал уже тысячу раз — изящное плетение из полосок кожи, трёх самых дорогих ему цветов, с застежкой из темного вольфрама… Но все равно не мог сдержать нелепый порыв коснуться его.

Из приятных мыслей Дэмиена вырвал глухой деревянный стук. Убрав руку от браслета, он посмотрел на источник звука — маленький молоточек в ручище Аквамена — и привычно нахмурил брови.

— Бабулита сказала, что скоро пирог будет, — ничуть не извиняясь, сказал Аквамен, обращаясь не только к Дэмиену, но и ко всем присутствующим членам Лиги. — Раньше начнем, раньше узнаем, что нам хочет сказать Чудная.

Все ещё хмурясь, Дэмиен кивнул. Ему совершенно не нравилось, когда говорили за него, но сегодня они были гостями в доме пожилой родственницы Аквамена, так что Дэмиен был готов простить эту оплошность. В этот раз. Тем более, что Аквамен выразил именно то, что хотел сказать сам Дэмиен с того самого момента, как Чудо-женщина забила тревогу в общем чате. Код Зеленый-Красный! Такого уже давно не случалось на его памяти.

— Заседание будет открыто, как только будет готов чай, — сухо произнёс Дэмиен, и члены Лиги уважительно кивнули, прекращая разговоры.

Он снова почувствовал гордость за дисциплину своей Лиги. Пусть основал её отец, но именно Дэмиен превратил Лигу Сводников в неумолимую силу и сплоченную команду. Куда там Дрейку с его Юными Титанами. Даже Грейсон высказывал свое уважение работе Дэмиена, хоть и знал истинную причину, по которой тот возглавил Сводников после свадьбы отца.

Дэмиен ещё раз коснулся браслета, погладил квадратную застёжку, снова напоминая себе, почему терпит весь этот балаган. Никто не отберёт у него то, что принадлежит ему по праву рождения. Даже если ему придется найти партнёра каждому свободному от отношений члену супергеройской общины. Он бы с радостью просто избавился от любой конкуренции, как учила мать, но приходилось слушаться отца. Да и Грейсон бы очевидно расстроился, позволь Дэмиен своей ревности взять над собою вверх.

— А вот и чай, дорогие! — Зычно огласила с порога бабушка Аквамена, держа перед собой поднос с чашками и пирогом. От него, как и всегда, восхитительно пахло яблоками с ванилью, и Дэмиен позволил себе небольшую улыбку.

— Благодарю, — сказал он и поднялся было с кресла, чтобы помочь, но Бабулита цокнула на него языком и споро поставила поднос на стол.

— Я ещё не такая старая, молодой человек, — с ноткой возмущения в голосе сказала она и сжала своими загорелыми пальцами щеку Дэмиена. — А вот тебе стоит есть побольше, если хочешь вырасти. Вот, держи пирог.

Усилием воли Дэмиен подавил возмущение и румянец, попытавшийся залить его щеки. Он мог позволить бабушке Аквамена подобное к себе отношение в силу её возраста и уважения законов хозяина дома, но истинную реакцию на это не должен был лицезреть никто. Поэтому Дэмиен ещё более грозно нахмурился и сжал губы в тонкую бескровную черту.

Аквамен снова звонко опустил молоточек на стол.

— Пока наш глава занят, как заместитель провозглашаю это заседание открытым. Чудная, тебе слово.

Чудо-женщина встала со своего места, упершись ладонями о стол. Улыбнулась Аквамену в ответ на прозвище, кивнула Дэмиену и начала:

— Я хочу довести до внимания Лиги Сводников произошедшее недавно событие. А именно, мой разговор с нашей первоочередной проблемой — Гарольдом Джорданом, в ходе которого мне довелось узнать о его новом увлечении…

— Диана, он меняет подруг, как перчатки! — вклинилась Орлица, поводя крыльями, и Дэмиен перевел взгляд на неё. Перебивать говорящего было запрещено, даже если именно об этом подумали все сидящие.

Орлица поджала губы, гордо встретив взгляд Дэмиена. Кивнула в знак того, что понимает свою провинность. Дэмиен кивнул в ответ и снова посмотрел на Чудо-женщину. В конце заседания Орлица вытянет своё наказание из «мешка» и исполнит его на камеру, а пока стоило дослушать новости.

— В этот раз все серьезно, — все же ответила на выкрик Чудо-женщина, — он сам мне это сказал. Хэл встретил парня, учителя, к которому испытывает такие же сильные чувства, как к Кэрол. А мы все знаем, как он любил её.

Чудо-женщина замолчала ненадолго и обвела взглядом всех присутствующих.

— Я знаю Хэла дольше всех нас, — снова заговорила она, теперь с нескрываемой нежностью в голосе, — я знаю его ближе, чем кто-либо в этой комнате. Я люблю его так, как любила бы брата. Как люблю Брюса, как люблю Кларка. Я первая сказала о любви последних, и я первая скажу о любви Хэла Джордана к Барри Аллену. Намерения Хэла чисты и открыты настолько, что он в любой момент готов отказаться от склонения Аллена к отношениям, если это позволит им стать хотя бы друзьями. Намерения Аллена… Пока тайна для меня. Но я верю, что мы вместе сможем узнать их. И помочь Хэлу не пораниться вновь.

Дэмиен задумался и скрестил пальцы перед носом, упершись локтями в стол. Дело действительно было серьезным: хоть он никогда не был свидетелем отношений Зелёного Фонаря с Кэролайн Феррис, Дэмиен владел достаточным количеством знаний, чтобы сделать собственные выводы. И может даже более, чем нужно, был осведомлен о любовной истории отца, который по молодости соревновался с Фонарём и Кларком за внимание Чудо-женщины, и много об этом рассказывал. Так же он был склонен верить Чудо-женщине — в словах её не было ни капли лжи, а каждая эмоция шла действительно от сердца.

В свои тринадцать лет Дэмиен уже познал и любовь, и боль утраты, и радость возвращения, и ни с чем несравнимое чудо единения.

Он положил руку на свой разноцветный браслет и заявил:

— Я верю Чудо-женщине. Верите ли вы?

Один за другим каждый из членов Лиги поднял руку вверх. Вне голосования остались лишь считанные единицы. Аквамен тихо стукнул молотком, обозначая конец голосования, и Дэмиен закрыл глаза. Подумал немного, просчитывая все возможные варианты, объединяя свои знания о Фонаре с новой информацией.

— Чудо-женщина, расскажи нам все подробности, — сказал он наконец, открывая глаза. — Мы должны знать всё перед проведением операции А.

По столу прошел мягкий ропот. Женщина-кошка постучала когтем по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.

Дэмиен поджал губы, но кивнул, давая ей слово. Он сильно не любил её присутствие на собраниях. Хотя бы потому, что Кошка утверждала, что её избранный — кот, и упорно не желала заводить с кем-то стабильные отношения. То, что она была вором и непостоянной любовницей Ядовитого Плюща и Харли Квин, на фоне этого как-то отходили на второй план. И все же Дэмиену приходилось терпеть Кошку в своей Лиге. Попросту ещё никто не сравнился с нею в количестве и достоверности свежих готэмских сплетен. Особенно когда дело касалось грудастых рыжих девиц, клонированных пришельцев и вообще всех, кто посмел приблизиться к поместью.

— Кто будет выбирать место проведения операции? — Все же спросила Женщина-кошка после недорогой паузы.

— Исполнитель, — не раздумывая, ответил Дэмиен. — Которого мы выберем в конце заседания. Ещё вопросы?

Вопросов не оказалось. И Чудо-женщина, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, принялась рассказывать им все важные и не слишком личные детали их с Хэлом разговора.

***

Хэл ощущал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Он мог быть очень назойливым, когда дело касалось влюбленности — все его прошлые партнеры и партнерши уставали от него и довольно быстро переводили знакомство в стадию «я тебе перезвоню». А вот Барри действительно перезванивал и ходил с ним на кофейные свидания. Кофе, правда, пил только Хэл, но зато он покупал Барри самый вкусный чай и горячую выпечку и с удовольствием смотрел на его застенчивую улыбку. Барри вызывал в нем бурю эмоций помимо желания затащить в постель, и Хэл думал, что это тот самый человек, о встрече с которым он мечтал всю жизнь. После стольких лет поисков и ожидания, неудачных попыток и ударов судьбы, Хэл наконец-то был счастлив.

— Держи, — сказал он и поставил поднос на их стол. Затем плюхнулся на стул напротив Барри, едва ли не касаясь его коленями и втайне радуясь тому, какие же маленькие в этом кафе столики. — Отпразднуем же окончание твоей рабочей недели. Ты всегда настолько занят, что я начинаю ревновать к твоим ученикам.

— Прости, я не смог закончить пораньше, — улыбнулся Барри, подтягивая к себе чашку и совершенно очаровательно грея о неё пальцы. — В следующий раз мы успеем до закрытия выставки.

— Успеем. И погулять успеем, и все остальное, — воодушевился Хэл и тут же поспешно добавил, чтобы Барри ни в коем случае не решил, что с ним скучно, — но с тобой мне и в кафе хорошо.

— И все остальное мы тоже успеем, — повторил за ним следом Барри в этот момент Хэл мог поспорить на своё кольцо, что его голос стал более мягким, —на выходных я вообще без планов. Когда у тебя отпуск заканчивается?

Хэл пожал плечами. На самом деле никакого отпуска не было, и он ежедневно получал втык от Кэрол, но Барри об этом знать было совсем не обязательно.

— Я всегда могу взять ещё один.

— Разве у тебя настолько свободный график? — удивился Барри.

Хэл хотел было ответить, но его прервал тяжелый стук по стеклу, спасая от необходимости что-то солгать.

— Ой! — Барри первый обернулся на звук и тут же отпрянул от окна.

И Хэл его понимал, испугаться было чего: прижавшись лицом к стеклу так, что нос превратился в плоский пятачок, на них пялился рослый бугай с настоящей гривой распатланных кудрей. В остальном видок мужика тоже соответствовал образу жителя картонного подмостовья, и не знай его Хэл, то наверняка бы подумал, что у них сейчас начнут клянчить деньги на очередную бутылку. И как только жена этого болвана в таком виде в люди выпустила?..

Болван же явно решил довести Барри до инфаркта, потому что поймав взгляд Хэла, посмотрел прямо на него, потом снова на Барри, улыбнулся, как самый дружелюбный серийный маньяк в мире, и двинулся ко входу в кафе.

— Твой знакомый? — Удивленно спросил Барри, провожая мужчину взглядом. Входная дверь открылась, зазвенев колокольчиком, и Хэлу явно послышалась та самая мелодия из фильма про акулу-людоеда.

— А, да, это Артур, — Хэл неловко улыбнулся, спохватившись. — Странно, и чего ему надо?

Артур же, явно слишком огромный для маленькой кофейни, уже успел с трудом и на чистом упрямстве протиснуться через маленькие столики к ним.

— Здорово, Хэл, — кивнул он другу. — А ты, видимо, Барри?

Хэлу захотелось пристукнуть Артура за то, что тот просто взял и вмешался в их посиделки, а затем настрочить Диане гневную тираду в десяти смс. В конце концов если бы он хотел познакомить Барри со своими друзьями из Лиги, он бы ни за что не начал с чертового Аквамена!

— Да, я Барри… А вы, значит, Артур?

— Артур Карри, — он протянул руку для приветствия и сжал ладонь Барри со всей силы. Тот явно не ожидал такого напора, но виду не подал.Зато Хэл заметил, как он изумлённо начал разглядывать Артура, услышав его имя. Неужели признал в нем Аквамена, и Хэл наконец-то выиграет дурацкое пари на тайну его личности? Хотя нет, сейчас не это было важно…

— Откуда ты знаешь про Барри и какого хрена ты сюда приперся? Откуда ты вообще знаешь, где я провожу свободное время?

— Диана рассказала, — подтвердил очевидное Артур, огляделся в поисках стула и подтянул к себе от общего стола небольшую табуреточку без спинки. Грузно сел на неё и недовольно поерзал, явно не помещаясь своей мощной задницей на сидении. — Мда. Не думал, что все так плохо.

— Чего тебе плохо? — Нахмурился Хэл, думая, как бы побыстрее избавиться от третьего лишнего.

— Это у вас свидание? — Уточнил Артур.

— Конечно, свидание. И оно не предполагает третьего участника.

Артур покачал головой, недовольно прикрыв глаза.

— Какое же это свидание. Вы ещё за ручки подержитесь, как школьницы.

— Тебя не спросили, — огрызнулся Хэл, и сжал правую руку в кулак, задетый за живое. Хотя откуда Артуру знать, что он был бы рад хотя бы ненароком коснуться руки Барри чуть больше положенного, да все не решался. Боялся, что опять спешит и тот неправильно поймет.

Сам же Барри тем временем помалкивал, с интересом разглядывая Артура и явно не собираясь вмешиваться в их перепалку.

— Не, ну я понимаю, когда, — Артур обвёл руками в воздухе предполагаемую женскую фигуру. — Ведёшь в кафе с маленькими чашечками, — он снова сделал пантомиму, показывая как двумя пальцами держится за ручку воображаемой «маленькой чашечки». — Ну или ещё что-то сопливое.

«Просто уйди», — послал ему убийственный взгляд Хэл. Но Артура это, кажется, только сильнее распалило.

— Парни, ну пятница же, пойдёмте нормально выпьем, — хлопнул он своими ручищами по столу. Барри вовремя успел подхватить свою чашку, а вот кофе Хэла расплескался, отчего тот недовольно замычал и схватился за салфетки. — Я знаю хорошее местечко.

Хэл уже хотел начать кричать и, если надо, взашей прогнать Артура, когда Барри внезапно подал голос:

— Почему бы и нет? Я был бы не против познакомиться поближе с твоими друзьями, Хэл.

Наверное, Барри был ангелом во плоти, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что он вместо того, чтобы сбежать от них с Акваменом, принял это дурацкое предложение? Что может быть хуже, чем пить в компании самого устойчивого к алкоголю члена Лиги Справедливости? Хэл был уверен, что до встречи с Мерой Артур хренов Карри питался алкоголем на завтрак, обед и ужин.

— Вот, другое дело, — довольно кивнул тот. — Бери пример со своего парня, Джордан.

— Барри, это очень плохая идея идти пить с ним, — взмолился Хэл, буквально видя, как его свидание крупными осколками летит под стол вместе с каплями повторно пролитого новыми телодвижениями Артура кофе. — Он перепьет всю Америку при необходимости!

Барри задумчиво посмотрел на Артура и внезапно очень солнечно улыбнулся.

— Тогда, думаю, мы можем посоревноваться.

Аквамен обрадовался и хлопнул Барри по плечу своей огромной ручищей.

— А твой парень мне уже нравится, Джордан!

Барри скромно улыбнулся Хэлу и вернулся к своему чаю. Идеальный вечер пятницы катился в тартарары с огромной скоростью…

***

Барри определенно стоило получше узнать этот мир — когда он увидел местного Аквамена, у него чуть не отвисла челюсть. Артур его мира, конечно, был суровым королем Атлантиды (и самым известным в Лиге подкаблучником), но он никогда не выглядел настолько брутально. У этого Аквамена были широченные плечи, татуировки, проглядывающие под курткой, поистине львиная грива и такая бородища, что Барри вспомнил старую иллюстрацию из книги сказок, которую ему перед сном когда-то читала мама. Настоящий морской царь…

Артур оказался прост в общении — много и грубо шутил, подначивал явно бесившегося Хэла (и это было так забавно — в их мире Аквамен не был близким другом никому из Лиги), не сильно расспрашивал Барри о его жизни и прошлом, зато рассказывал о Хэле смешные истории «из дружеской компании», в которых Барри узнавал истории о Лиге Справедливости. Это было полезно, тем более Барри уже думал о том, чтобы раскрыть свою личность Хэлу — он не очень умел врать и всегда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, когда приходилось. А ещё ему не хотелось врать именно Хэлу, человеку, который принял его безоговорочно и продолжал тянуться к нему раз за разом, хотя первое время Барри все же пытался сократить общение.

Сейчас совершенно пьяный Хэл сидел, положив голову Барри на плечо, и что-то бессмысленно бормотал. Барри время от времени чесал его за ухом, получая смесь довольного мурлыканья с сопением под ухом. Это было даже мило. Артур сидел по правую руку от него и продолжал пить бокал за бокалом, не забывая заказывать напитки и для Барри.

— Я думал, что ты просто тщедушный учитель с наивными глазами, а ты молоток, — нахваливал его Аквамен, поражённый тем фактом, что Барри оставался трезв как стёклышко после всей той дикой мешанины напитков, налитых ему с легкой руки Артура для проверки на прочность. — Хэл вон совсем все, — он кивнул на бедного пилота, который продолжал лежать у Барри на плече и не подавать признаков рассудка. — Береги его, он у нас трепетный, — важно сказал Артур, опустошая очередной бокал.

— Не все устойчивы к алкоголю, — вступился за него Барри.

— Не, я не про то, — отмахнулся Артур. — Он у нас очень хочет любовь на всю жизнь. Знаешь, как в этих… Сказках, во. Чтоб жили долго и счастливо, — он задумчиво почесал бороду. — Мда, это какое у вас свидание было?

— Четвёртое, — хмыкнул Барри, снова поглаживая Хэла по волосам.

— Не сорок четвертое? — Удивился Аквамен. — Стареет. Теряет хватку. Ну раз только четвертое, точно зря я тебе советы про «береги» даю.

— Ничего страшного, мне нравится Хэл, — успокоил его тот.

Артур задумчиво кивнул, переводя взгляд на телевизор за спиной бармена. Прищурился, разглядывая мутноватое изображение и тут же широко, и чуть пьяно улыбнулся.

— О, смотри, Уэйны, — он ткнул пальцем в экран. Новости шли без звука, но заголовок вверху экрана гласил, что сегодня в поместье Уэйнов проводится какой-то благотворительный вечер. Брюса Барри узнал сразу, тот был совершенно таким же, как и в его мире, только чуточку моложе, а вот парня, стоявшего рядом с ним — нет. Молодой мальчик с седой челкой и недовольным взглядом… Дик, что ли? Хотя нет, скорее Дэмиан, у Дика не может быть такого вселенского презрения к окружающему миру в глазах…

— Это его сын? — уточнил Барри, кивая на парня, к которому как раз приблизили камеру. Даже попытался разглядеть получше, но изображение уже сменилось съемкой других гостей.

— А то ж, ты что, про семейство их не в курсе?

— Не особо слежу, — пожал плечами Барри. — Хэл, ты сейчас головой о стойку ударишься, — он успел поймать опасно накренившегося Хэла и вернул его голову обратно себе на плечо.

Аквамен хмыкнул, но тут же отвлёкся, доставая телефон из кармана. Барри тихо выдохнул — новости про вечер в поместье продолжались, а он не хотел быть так глупо раскрытым.

— Ах ты ж… — Артур нажал кнопку приема звонка. — Да, дорогая? Нет, что ты, какая пьянка? Культурно сижу с Хэлом и его другом.

Барри закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Похоже, что Аквамен этого мира был точно так же плотно под каблуком Меры…

— Нет, друг учитель вообще. Ты когда-нибудь видела учителя, согласного пить со мной всю ночь? Они же все пекутся о своём имидже. Да, дорогая, нет… Нет… — он состроил несчастную рожу. — Да, я понял, уже выезжаю.

Выключив телефон, он опрокинул в себя остатки алкоголя и потянулся.

— Ну что, расходимся, — он сделал знак бармену и отмахнулся от Барри, доставшего бумажник. — Убери, я угощаю. За то, что испортил вам свидание.

— Надо отвезти Хэла домой, но я не знаю, где он живет… — пробормотал Барри, осторожно будя задремавшего парня.

Артур задумчиво почесал бороду и рассчитался за выпивку. Когда он встал с барного стула, то заметно покачнулся — видимо, алкоголь все же взял и его.

— Отвезешь его? Я скажу адрес, — вздохнул он. — Если в течение получаса не буду дома, меня жена на порог не пустит. Ух, какая женщина, с каждым днём люблю все больше, — пьяно рассмеялся он.

Барри помог Хэлу одеться и аккуратно потянул его на выход.

— Хэл, давай, пора домой.

—Домо-о-ой, — протянул тот, явно все ещё не понимая, что уже стоит, а не сидит, почти полностью завалившись на Барри.

Они вышли следом за Артуром, уже поймавшим им такси и диктовавшим адрес водителю. Он помог Барри запихнуть почти спящего Хэла в машину и назвал ему номер квартиры.

— Ну бывайте, хорошо посидели, — кивнул Артур им на прощание и хлопнул дверцей такси.

— На, — Хэл, видимо, на секунду выплывший из алкогольных паров, положил Барри на колени ключи от квартиры. — Держи, — он снова примостился у Барри на плече. — Ты такой хороший… — сонно пробормотал он. — Наверное, ты моя родственная душа…

— Спи уже, родственная душа, — передразнил его Барри, отворачиваясь к окну и глядя на ночной город. Утром, когда Хэл проснётся и начнёт соображать, он расскажет ему правду о себе. О своих страхах, о своей боли, о своей вине. Хэл ведь поймёт его, он так хочет быть ближе к Барри, что хотя бы выслушает и постарается понять. Но это завтра, а сейчас нужно было ещё добраться до квартиры Хэла и уложить его спать.

***

В утренней мгле цифры электронных часов, висевших прямо над входом в кухню, казались зеленовато-голубым северным сиянием. На невидимом во тьме циферблате ясно горели шестерка, пятерка и девятка. Совершенно никому не было дела до них в такую рань, да еще и после вчерашней ночи. Прошла минута. Цифры сменились на семерку и два ноля, и все круто поменялось.

Тихо щелкнул входной замок, и отворилась дверь. Тень, лишь самую малость темнее всего остального, бесшумно прошла почти через всю квартиру. Остановилась у дивана, нависнув над спящим Барри. Она не делала ничего: не касалась, не говорила, казалось, даже не дышала. Постояла и так же тихо двинулась дальше, переступая порог незакрытой спальни.

— Доброе утро, Джордан! — Громогласный клич разорвал сонную идиллию одновременно со вспыхнувшим светом. Кто-то оказался достаточно жесток, чтобы включить в спальне сразу все светильники, заливая светом не только её, но и добрую часть гостиной.

Барри слетел с дивана в одно мгновение, уронив вместе с собой на пол пару неудобных диванных подушек. От испуга все тело резко похолодело, голова отозвалась острой болью, а сердце как будто без его ведома перешло на супер-скорость и теперь грозилось выскочить из груди. Он сделал глубокий вдох, быстро поднимаясь на ноги, и метнулся в сторону спальни, ещё не совсем соображая, что могло произойти.

А случилось что-то совершенно не укладывающееся ни в голове, ни в привычной картине мироздания. Ведь никто в своем уме не мог даже подумать, что над недовольно стонущим в подушку пилотом в семь утра субботы мог склониться «старший принц Готэма» собственной персоной. Дик Грейсон, которого Барри только вчера видел в прямой трансляции с гала в поместье Уэйнов. Слишком свежий и бодрый для такой рани, изысканно растрёпанный, в длинном сером кардигане поверх черных джинс — прямо влажная мечта папарацци. Тут. Сейчас. Тыкает в Хэла крупным крафтовым пакетом, словно все так и должно быть.

— Найт… Дик Грейсон? — Барри вовремя понял, что опять говорит свои мысли вслух и успел исправиться до того, как мог бы получить кучу ненужных вопросов. Ему серьезно хотелось ущипнуть себя, потому что увиденное не вписывалось ни в какие рамки, к которым он привык.

— Грейсон-Уэйн, — поправило его странное видение, поднимая голову. Только сейчас Барри заметил букет ярких цветов, расплескавшийся акварелью на его шее и левой щеке и замер, разглядывая татуировку. — Вы, должно быть, Барри?

— Грейсон-Уэйн… — Вместо ответа медленно повторил он, продолжая откровенно пялиться на странную татуировку Дика. Да и на самого Дика тоже — в конце концов в последний раз он видел Грейсона чертовым призраком года три назад, и он явно выглядел… Совершенно не так. Не так молодо? Не так… Ярко? Барри не мог дать определение того, чем Дик его мира отличался от этого. Дик же продолжал молча смотреть на него, что заставило Барри опомниться и судорожно кивнуть.

— Да, я… Э… Барри, — интересно, сколько ещё героев уже знает о нем?

— Значит, я не ошибся, — лучезарно улыбнулся ему Дик, в момент засветившись едва ли не ярче летнего солнца. И тут же осекся, отдергивая руку с пакетом от Хэла. Тот, явно учуяв вкусный запах, уже попытался заполучить пакет, но был пойман на горячем, и теперь грозно дулся, щуря припухшие со сна и попойки глаза. — Хэл, ты знаешь правила. Только на кухне под теплый напиток. Простите, — Дик снова обернулся к Барри, — одна рыбка нашептала птичке о ваших вчерашних похождениях, а все, что знают птички, рано или поздно знаю я.

— А вы… — Барри указал сначала на Дика, потом на Хэла. — А ну да, вы, похоже, знакомы. Точно знакомы. Ну то есть… — Он окончательно стушевался, проклиная себя за то, что остался ночевать у Хэла. — Чаю?

— Мы друзья и ничего больше, если вы переживаете об этом, — мягко сказал Дик и одним резким движением сорвал с Хэла одеяло, набрасывая его себе на плечо. Сам Хэл зашипел на такое обращение, как масло на сковороде, и попытался укрыться подушкой. — И не откажусь. Может даже этот выползет через пару минут.

— Буду на кухне, — выдавил из себя Барри, тут же ретировавшись из спальни. Он и подумать не мог, чтобы дети Брюса просто так приходили к Хэлу домой. Брюс и Хэл его мира вообще друг друга плохо переносили. Дик скорее всего притащился бы к Барри и то, только в компании Уолли. «Не углубляйся в воспоминания», — напомнил себе он, поняв, что для полного счастья ему не хватало только словить приступ паники из-за того, что Уолли давно мертв.

На кухне он на мгновение воспользовался скоростью для того, чтобы осмотреться, где были чашки и чайник, где кофе с заваркой, а где все остальное. Руки мелко подрагивали, и это явно не было тремором после вчерашней пьянки — у Барри не было ни одного признака похмелья, хотя он вылил в себя достаточно. Просто произошла очередная ситуация, к которой он был не готов. Хэл Джордан и свидания с ним — ещё ладно, как и пьянка в компании брутального Аквамена. А вот Дик Грейсон — это прямая дорога к Брюсу Уэйну, и ему надо было быть предельно осторожным. А ещё лучше — сразу сбежать из квартиры Хэла под благовидным предлогом.

Он заботливо разложил на столе клеенки и расставил блюдца с ложками. Стоило спросить, что будет пить Дик. Хэл-то явно остановится на кофе. Он хотел было вернуться в спальню и уточнить вкусы Дика, но обернувшись, чтобы выйти в гостиную, увидел его в дверном проеме.

— Э-э-э… Я как раз хотел узнать, чай или кофе?

— Кофе. Хотя к этому сокровищу, — Дик легонько потряс пакетом в воздухе, — рекомендуют исключительно черный крупнолистовой чай, банка которого должна стоять слева на верхней полке. По крайней мере мне так передали. Лично я бы никогда так не заморачивался.

— Кто передал? — Пробормотал Барри, послушно доставая нужную банку.

— Мой младший брат, — все тем же слишком жизнерадостным для утра тоном ответил Дик, проходя внутрь. Он уверенно нашел большое блюдо и поставил его по центру стола, одним ловким движением высыпая на него загадочное содержимое пакета: булочки с корицей и, судя по запаху, с лимоном. — По-моему он вообще единственный человек, который хоть когда-либо готовил на этой кухне.

— …Дэмиен? Тим? — Растерянно переспросил Барри, пытаясь представить хоть одного из них, готовящим на кухне Хэла.

Дик уставился на него, словно Барри вмиг отрастил себе не одну, а целый десяток лишних голов, и рассмеялся так звонко, что страдальческий стон Хэла из коридора утонул в этом звуке.

— Пресвятые сиськи из Плейбоя, это те самые булочки, о которых я думаю? — Измученно пробормотал Хэл, наконец-то ввалившись на кухню и рухнув за стол. — Джейсон, спаситель заблудших в алкоголе душ…

Барри, вернувшийся было к приготовлению чая, выронил кружку из рук. Та с громким звоном разбилась о кафельный пол. Барри ойкнул и тут же наклонился, чтобы подобрать осколки. В голове словно набат забил. Неизвестный ему мир накрывал его снова, и это было страшно. Он поднял растерянный взгляд на Хэла с Диком, но те только удивленно смотрели на него в ответ.

Первым очнулся Хэл и слез со стула, чтобы помочь собрать ему осколки.

— Вижу, что похмелье все же не одного меня мучает, — хмыкнул он. — Ну и хорошо, а то мне уж завидно было…

— Джейсон Тодд жив… — пробормотал Барри, не замечая как снова произнёс свои мысли вслух.

— Не, еще одиннадцати нет, — фыркнул Хэл, словно Барри только что пошутил, — разве что штатный уэйновский некромант его воскресил из состояния нежити.

— Тим сегодня не дома, так что благодарность за еду придется высказывать потом в письменном виде, — с готовностью подхватил шутку Дик, снимая с себя кардиган и накидывая его на спинку стула. Под ним оказалась самая обычная футболка, а вот на руках, вместо ожидаемых дорогих часов — разноцветные браслеты, которые еще сильнее усугубляли сюрреалистичность происходящего.

Барри аккуратно собрал осколки, не поднимая головы. Он медленно поднялся и выбросил испорченную чашку в мусорку, затем вернулся к завариванию чая. Хэл улыбнулся ему разок и вернулся на своё место за столом, даже не отругав за битьё посуды и самоуправство на кухне.

«Вдох-выдох, Барри Аллен не может подробно знать о жизни семьи Уэйнов, верно? Надо прекращать паниковать, вставлять глупые комментарии и вести себя последним идиотом, так? Лучше задавать вопросы. Даже если тебе кажется что-то очевидным — задавай вопросы, откуда тебе знать, что ещё новенького этот мир приготовил, да, Барри?».

Разлив чай по чашкам, Барри собрал их на поднос и вернулся к столу.

— Не знал, что ты дружишь с Уэйнами, Хэл, — улыбнулся он, расставляя перед всеми чай. — Давно?

— Еще до того, как Брюс стал папенькой-наседкой с признаками сталкера, — спокойно ответил Хэл, протягивая руку к одной из булочек, — он просил научить его летать и был согласен даже выкупить у Кэрол Феррис ее бизнес.

Дик только улыбнулся подобному описанию приемного отца и с тихим «спасибо» взял ближайшую к себе чашку. Поставил перед собой, держа одной рукой, а второй погладил татуировку на шее, словно она зачесалась, но он не хотел привлекать к ней внимание.

— От Готэма здесь часа полтора езды, — заметил Барри, садясь на свободное место. — Во сколько же ты встал?

Он немного сочувственно улыбнулся Дику, внимательно разглядывая цветастую татуировку. Как Брюс мог позволить своему сыну такое украшение? Или это что, вариация бунта «Дисковинга» в этом мире?

— Я не спал, — Дик как ни в чем не бывало убрал руку от шеи и, подхватив одну булочку, протянул её Барри. — Вот, попробуй. Отлично помогает от похмелья.

— Дело говорит, это почти так же хорошо, как секс и яблочный пирог бабушки Артура, — промычал со своей стороны Хэл с набитым ртом, а прожевав, сощурился на Дика. — Гремлин?

— Брюс и Кларк, — ответил тот, и Хэл, видимо, расслабился, беря себе еще выпечки.

Барри послушно взял булочку и отправил ее в рот. Кроме тупых вопросов его могло спасти только молчание, так что он решил воспользоваться передышкой, заодно наблюдая за непонятным разговором Хэла с Диком.

— Помирятся, у них сильная связь, — с ощутимой завистью в голосе выдохнул Хэл. — Я больше волнуюсь, когда у вас проблемы.

Дик улыбнулся, отщипывая кусочек булочки, и взглядом указал на Барри. Отправил белую мякоть себе в рот и теперь уже явно специально провел ладонью по выбитым на коже цветам. Хэл только закатил глаза и отрицательно качнул головой, отчего Дик нахмурился так, словно тот ему в чашку плюнул.

— Можно спросить? — Все же не удержался Барри.

— М? — Оба собеседника синхронно обернулись на него. Похоже, они совсем забыли о его присутствии на кухне. Или, что более вероятно, не ожидали, что Барри вмешается в их немой разговор.

— Твой отец… Э-э-э… Не был против такого яркого… Украшения? — Барри жестом показал на свою шею и щеку, намекая на татуировку.

— Барри, ты в порядке? — Вместо Дика спросил Хэл, ставя чашку на стол с негромким стуком.

— Не все люди вживую видели множественную метку, Хэл, — сказал Дик и улыбнулся Барри, стремясь поддержать его. — Ты же это имел в виду? Или браслеты? Брюс совсем не против нашего брака.

— Брака? Метку? — Барри перевёл взгляд с Дика на Хэла, чувствуя, что сейчас произошло что-то очень странное и плохое одновременно.

— Брака, — подтвердил Дик и поднес руку с браслетами к шее. Только сейчас Барри понял, что цвета рисунка идеально перекликались с цветами украшений, словно их бережно и кропотливо подбирали. — Или ты совершенно не в курсе про систему родственных душ и обручальные браслеты, Барри?

— Скорее не в курсе личной жизни семейства Уэйнов, — выкрутился тот, неловко улыбаясь.

«Система родственных душ — это что-то совсем непонятное. Браслеты вместо колец? Ладно, возможно. Интересно, кто, Барбара или Корианд’р?» — мысли заскакали по голове со страшной скоростью. — «Черт, это опасно, это все-таки Зелёный Фонарь с Найтвингом, они и не такую неумелую ложь раскрывали… Пусть даже Хэл все ещё мучается головной болью».

— Что-то я, правда, сглупил, видимо, алкоголь тому виной, — он кивнул обоим, словно извиняясь, — пойду умоюсь, — и вышел из кухни, чтобы найти свой телефон и скрыться с ним в ванной.

Барри забрал телефон с кофейного столика у дивана и закрылся в ванной комнате, пустив воду из крана, чтобы создать видимость того, что он действительно умывается.

«Система родственных душ» — вбил он в гугл и удивился огромному количеству выпавших ссылок. Самое простое определение гласило, что в этом мире у каждого человека была пара, предначертанная судьбой и одинаковыми знаками-татуировками на теле. Среди знаменитых пар нашлась и чета Уэйнов. У Барри отвисла челюсть, когда он узнал, что Кларк и Брюс состоят в браке. Он мог очень быстро проглатывать информацию, но телефон как назло тормозил и медленно грузил необходимые страницы. Ох черт… Время затягивалось, так что он забил последний запрос про множественную метку и в самом деле сунул голову под кран. Вытеревшись полотенцем, он заглянул в экран и узнал о том, что родственных душ в редких случаях могло быть несколько.

Если честно, при быстром поиске для него вся эта «система душ» скорее показалась чем-то типа астрологии, соционики или чего-то такого же безобидного, но недоказуемого. Другими словами — бред какой-то. Но на вдумчивое чтение и осознание не было времени, так что он закрыл кран, убрал телефон и вышел обратно в гостиную. Он все ещё мог списать свои глупые вопросы на похмелье и больную голову.

Только там его уже ждали. Все двери из комнаты оказались закрыты, а почти перед самой ванной стоял Хэл. На его лице не было ни капли прежнего обожания, а кольцо на пальце сияло маленькой злой звездой. Дик тоже был там, закрывая собой единственное окно, сжимая в руках неизвестно откуда взявшиеся эскримы.

— Ты не из нашего мира, — севшим голосом сказал Хэл и на мгновение скривился, словно Барри собственноручно вырвал сердце из его груди. Он поднял сжатый кулак с кольцом и недвусмысленно направил его в лицо Барри. — Зачем ты здесь?

Что-что, а ситуацию он прочёл быстро — его глупые комментарии насторожили обоих защитников Земли, и те воспользовались кольцом Хэла, чтобы узнать правду. Он медленно поднял руки, показывая, что никуда бежать не собирается.

— Спокойно, — тихо сказал он. — Я действительно не из вашего мира. Я могу объяснить, как я сюда попал. Хорошо?

— С какой стати я должен тебе доверять? — Рявкнул Хэл, делая шаг вперед и нависая над Барри. — Я верил тебе! Я думал, что ты мой… Мой…

— Нет смысла плакать над пролитым молоком, — вклинился Дик, одарив Барри оценивающим взглядом и как никогда напоминая Бэтмена. — Пусть расскажет.

Наверное, отправляя его сюда, Брюс как раз и подразумевал какое-то такое наказание. Барри должен был почувствовать себя как дома и побыть немного счастливым, а потом провалиться глубже в бездну. Наверное, будет правильно сдаться этой Лиге Справедливости, сознаться во всем и принять то наказание, которое они придумают ему, раз уж Бэтмен выгнал его из их мира.

— Твоё кольцо Зеленого Фонаря может достать из меня воспоминания, — спокойно ответил он. — А лассо Дианы вынудит меня рассказать правду. Ты можешь сказать, что лассо просто заставит меня рассказать то, во что я верю, но в то же время кольцо покажет то, что я помню. Этого достаточно?

— Прекрасно, ты еще и о Лиге все знаешь… — Хэл отступил и зарылся пальцами левой руки в волосы, другой все еще целясь в Барри.

— Я позвоню Чудо-женщине, — бросил Дик, доставая из джинсов телефон. — Свяжи его пока.

— В моем мире я был частью Лиги, — ответил Барри, выставив руки вперёд. — И я хотел рассказать тебе об этом ещё после того случая со «Звездными Войнами»… Но уж как получилось. Прости.

— В этом-то вся и проблема, — с горечью прошептал Хэл, и зеленый конструкт наручников бесшумно защелкнулся на запястьях и голенях Барри. — Ты не сказал. Не так уж сильно и хотел, значит.

Барри только покачал головой, ничего не ответив ему, и сел на пол, привалившись спиной к стене. Это все должно было закончиться совсем не так. Это произошло только потому, что он слишком боялся изучить этот мир и соприкоснуться со своими страхами. Он посмотрел на Хэла, взгляд которого был холоден и сосредоточен. Больше не было того тепла, которое заставляло его расслабиться и почувствовать себя хоть ненадолго счастливым. Все их разговоры были обманом. Нечестным подлым обманом с его стороны, и Хэл не заслуживал всего того, что он сейчас чувствовал.

Он дышал глубоко и размеренно, не давая панике подступить к нему. Все закончилось, не успев толком начаться. Он хотел бы извиниться, но сейчас любые слова с его стороны прозвучали бы жалко.

А потом его охватила апатия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФХ: мы шмогли :3  
> SH: ಠ_ರೃ
> 
> Мы съехали с дайри и обитаем теперь на блогхаусе. Присоединяйтесь! (Часть наших блогов закрыта под зарегистрированных на сайте)  
> Феечкин хранитель:  
> https://bloghouse.pro/author/1130/ (обзоры комиксов про Флэша, Зеленого Фонаря, Кид Флэша и Лигу Справедливости + фендомный микробложек)
> 
> Sleepy Hoodie:  
> https://bloghouse.pro/dc-robin/ — обзоры комиксов про робинов  
> https://bloghouse.pro/sleepyhoodie/ — фандомное и лытдыбр


	5. Глава 4

За все годы своей жизни в мире людей Диана так и не поняла всего одной вещи: неужели так сложно поставить в лифт какую-то другую мелодию? Потому что постоянное монотонное повторение одних и тех же нот уже порядком надоело и начало раздражать. Может стоит сказать Хэлу, чтобы он позаботился о том, чтобы хоть в его здании можно было пользоваться лифтом без страха оставшиеся полдня мучаться призрачным эхо лифтовой мелодии*? После того, конечно, как Диана разберется с возникшей «проблемой», которую неожиданно понадобилось допросить. Интересно было и что за проблема, и почему Дик позвонил ей с просьбой взять лассо и срочно ехать к Хэлу. Звонок, к счастью, не сорвал её с работы, хотя и довольно сильно удивил — случись что-то действительно катастрофическое или важное, то просьба приехать звучала бы совершенно иначе.  
  
Наконец-то лифт остановился, оглашая нужный Диане этаж, по совместительству и последний. Со вздохом она шагнула вперед, едва дождавшись открытия дверей, и чуть не налетела на стоящего перед лифтом мужчину.  
  
— Извините, пожалуйста, — быстро отпрянула она, обходя человека стороной. Не хватало еще совершенно случайно отбросить мимолетного прохожего на несколько метров, задумавшись и не рассчитав силы.  
  
— Все в порядке, я сам… — отмахнулся мужчина, неловко улыбаясь. Он вошёл в лифт, оглянувшись в последний момент, — вы к Хэлу, да? Вот ведь везет ему на девушек.  
  
Диана улыбнулась, хотя вряд ли её улыбку можно было увидеть через закрытые двери лифта. Вздохнула, убирая прядь волос за ухо. Вот нужно было Хэлу поселиться в доме с самыми любопытными соседями в мире. Вообще-то Хэлу Джордану не очень везло на девушек, но зато друзья у него были отменные. А ещё Диана надеялась, что может хоть в этот раз у него что-то получится. Размышляя об этом, она достала из сумочки связку ключей, ища среди них запасной от квартиры Хэла, а найдя — открыла массивную дверь, оглашая свое присутствие:  
  
— Мальчики, вы где?  
  
Тут же послышались шаги из комнаты, и Диану схватили в объятия.  
  
— Все плохо, — сходу пожаловался Хэл, пряча лицо в её плечо. — Все очень плохо, — и не дав сказать ей ни слова, потянул ее обратно в комнату, из которой вышел.  
  
Даже не удивившись — Хэл был всегда склонен к излишнему трагизму, подцепил от Брюса, зараза, — Диана послушно последовала за ним. И только переступив порог гостиной, она поняла, что все действительно очень и очень плохо. Там её встретило всего два человека: стоящий у окна Дик, даже без костюма и маски создававший впечатление Найтвинга, и сидящий на полу у ванной комнаты блондин, скованный конструктами Хэла. Миловидный, статный блондин, фотографию которого Диана видела на телефоне Хэла. В качестве заставки.  
  
— Хэл? Дик? — тихо спросила она, глядя то на одного, то на другого. — Что тут происходит?  
  
Блондин поднял глаза на неё, внимательно разглядывая, впрочем, без особого интереса.  
  
— Здравствуй, Диана, — негромко сказал он, протягивая скованные руки. — Дай-ка лассо, я сам все расскажу.  
  
Диана взглянула на него и поджала губы. Она совершенно не понимала происходящего, но сердце её чувствовало, что произошло что-то совершенно ужасное. Она открыла сумочку, выудила оттуда золотую нить лассо и еще раз посмотрела на своих друзей. Дик кивнул, скрестив руки на груди, Хэл только сильнее сжал бескровные губы, и Диана подошла к Барри. Опустившись перед ним на колени, она медленно накинула лассо на его запястья. Глядя в его глаза, она никак не могла увидеть того, что так расстроило Хэла и насторожило Дика.  
  
— Привет. Ты уже знаешь, как меня зовут. А тебя?  
  
— Бартоломью Генри Аллен, — спокойно ответил он. — Но все зовут меня Барри. Давай я сам… Я знаю, как работает лассо, не нужно меня расспрашивать. И это я попросил позвать тебя. Чтобы доказать, что я не вру.  
  
Еще минуту назад Диана верила, что у Хэла будет все хорошо. За что Судьба так ненавидела её друга?  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала она вместо всех колких слов, завертевшихся у неё в голове. Встав с колен, она отошла к дивану, давая Барри пространство. Ему явно самому было несладко, но и судить, друг он или враг, она сможет только после того, как узнает, что же тут произошло.  
  
— Для начала для тебя, — он внимательно посмотрел на Диану, перехватив нить лассо и сжав ее в кулаке. — Ночью мы вернулись с Хэлом после того, как выпивали в баре с Акваменом, а наутро появился Дик. За чаем зашел разговор о теме, которую я должен был знать, но не знал. Хэл использовал кольцо и узнал, что я из другого мира. Тогда я и попросил позвать тебя, — он опустил глаза обратно в пол, задумчиво поглаживая большим пальцем лассо. — В общем… Я действительно с другой Земли. Вы в курсе про Мультивселенную?  
  
— Мы ознакомлены, — ответил за всех Дик. Пока Барри говорил, он успел подойти к дивану и присесть на край. Хэл остался стоять в дверном проеме, как можно дальше от Барри. — Но не связываемся.  
  
Он кивнул в ответ:  
  
— Это упрощает многое. В моём мире тоже есть… Была Лига Справедливости. Я был её частью. Я мета-человек, спидстер… Просто очень быстро бегаю. Тогда меня звали Флэшем, я жил и работал в городе, которого у вас не существует. Как и людей, с которыми я делил свою способность. Она всё ещё работает, но не так, как я привык. Я бы и дальше оставался в своем мире, но оказался тут против своей воли, — он на секунду замолчал, продолжая теребить лассо. — И я не могу вернуться обратно самостоятельно.  
  
— Случайность или?.. — спросил Дик, нахмурив брови. Диана посмотрела на него, но он даже не глянул в её сторону. Барри действительно могло забросить к ним случайно, такое иногда бывало, но, судя по вопросу Дика, он подозревал что-то другое. Или кого-то.  
  
— Если бы это была случайность, я бы обратился к местной Лиге Справедливости сразу же, как только понял, что не могу вернуться, — без каких-либо попыток скрыть правду, ответил Барри. — Меня сослали, как преступника. Я, правда, не совсем понимаю, почему Бэтмен выбрал такое наказание, но оно вполне себя оправдывает.  
  
— Отлично, ты ещё и преступник, — внезапно подал голос Хэл.  
Диане тут же захотелось заткнуть его подушкой. Хотя реакция Дика тоже её насторожила — тихий вздох, словно он ожидал чего-то такого. Или знает что-то, чего не знает ни один из присутствующих.  
  
— Да, увы, — не стал отрицать Барри. — Я хотел рассказать тебе сегодня утром обо всем, но не при таких обстоятельствах, конечно…  
— И что бы ты мне рассказал? Скормил бы ещё какую-нибудь ложь? — продолжил нападать на него Хэл.  
  
— Сказал бы как есть, — парировал Барри. — Я не люблю лгать, и я чувствовал себя ужасно, недоговаривая. Я не хочу оправдываться, но все время, что я провёл здесь и несколько месяцев до этого в моем мире я чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым, и из-за этого не мог спать, есть, нормально функционировать. Буквально выгнал себя на работу, хотя сначала думал о том, что я не имею права учить детей. Это сложно… — он помолчал немного, а затем решительно сжал лассо и поднял голову. — Мне придётся начать издалека.  
  
Хэл хотел уже было что-то сказать, даже приоткрыл рот, зло скривив губы, но Дик резко поднял руку, останавливая его. Дик не был Брюсом, но этот жест настолько впитался в сознание каждого члена Лиги, что Хэл моментально закрыл рот. И хорошо, потому что Диана не потерпела бы еще одной реплики из задницы, потому что ничем иным Хэл Джордан явно сейчас не думал.  
  
— Начни с самого начала, — попросил Дик, и тон его действительно походил на просьбу, а не приказ. Диана тоже кивнула, узнавая его технику допроса, куда более действенную, чем у Брюса. Только зачем, если Барри действительно был готов говорить с ними. — Ты говорил, что Бэтмен отправил тебя сюда за преступление.  
  
Барри какое-то время помолчал, думая откуда стоит начать.  
  
— В вашем мире есть Лоис Лейн? — наконец спросил он. — Или вы незнакомы с ней, раз Кларк замужем за Брюсом?  
  
— Она подруга Кларка, — ответила Диана. Что-то в вопросе Барри заставило её придвинуться чуть ближе.  
  
— В моем мире она была женой Кларка, они ждали ребёнка. А потом случилась трагедия, — он снова замолчал. — Чуть больше пяти лет назад ее не стало. Джокер явился в Метрополис, похитил ее, что-то натворил с газом Пугала и, когда Супермен пришёл спасать ее, он увидел не любимую жену, а Думсдея, которого выкинул в открытый космос, — он снова замолчал. — Лоис и ребёнок погибли, а вместе с ними и весь Метрополис, потому что Джокер подсоединил к ее сердцу атомную бомбу, заложенную под городом. Остановилось ее сердце, а вместе с ним взлетел на воздух целый город с несколькими миллионами жизней, — он говорил тихо, словно произошедшее снова стояло у него перед глазами. — Это стало началом конца.  
  
Хэл выругался, громко и не подбирая выражения, а Дик закрыл на мгновение глаза, бледнея. Диана сама с трудом могла уложить в голове описание случившейся трагедии. Почему все самое плохое в мире всегда начинается с Джокера?  
  
— Кларк сошел с ума? — первым спросил Дик, открыв глаза.  
  
 — Обезумел от горя. Мы все были там, вся Лига… Но ничем не смогли помочь, — медленно произнёс Барри. — А потом все пошло по наклонной — Супермен желал смерти Джокера, Бэтмен пытался ему напомнить о том, что мы не убиваем, произошла стычка в Аркхеме после того, как Супермен все же достал и убил Джокера. В стычке Дик погиб от рук Дэмиана, — он снова помолчал. — Бэтмен ушёл, и началось противостояние. Супермен хотел абсолютной Справедливости и наказания злодеев соответственно их преступлениям, Бэтмен считал, что убивать нельзя, и не хотел, чтобы у Земли был инопланетный диктатор. Началась самая настоящая война.  
  
Диана с трудом разжала кулаки и потерла ладонями джинсы. Все слова, сказанные Барри, чем-то перекликались с тем темным временем, что им пришлось пережить самим. Но у них все завершилось совершенно по-другому, даже не начавшись по-настоящему. А Барри говорил о Кларке, добром ласковом Кларке… О Брюсе, который его всегда поддерживал, и о смертях невинных людей. Она повернула голову, сначала посмотрев на Дика, — о Гера, какая жестокая вселенная могла забрать его жизнь руками младшего брата? — а затем и на Хэла. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, сжимая губы и скрестив руки на груди. Он делал вид, что его не касается всё случившееся в другом мире, но Диана прекрасно видела, с какой силой он сжимает собственные локти, и как подергивается его левое колено. Едва слышно выдохнув, Диана снова повернулась к Барри, и её сердце едва не разорвалось от жалости к этому человеку, потерявшему все.  
  
— Если говорить честно, — все так же спокойно и как будто отстранённо продолжил Барри. — То большая часть Лиги встала на сторону Супермена. Об этом открыто не говорят на собраниях Лиги, но вообще-то мы — герои — разделены на две части: те, у кого есть сверх-способности, и те, у кого их нет. Конечно, такие как я пошли за Кларком. Его шантажировали его же родителями, и это было… страшно. Это могло случиться с любым из нас. Мне хотелось защитить его и мне нравились его идеи, хоть тогда я и не думал о том, как он соберётся их воплотить в жизнь. Брюс ушёл в Сопротивление, так что я пытался быть взамен совестью Кларка… Если бы он хоть раз спросил мой совет, чтобы последовать ему, а не чтобы проигнорировать, возможно, всего этого не было. Он начал лгать, у него появились имперские замашки, он убивал людей и замалчивал об этом.  
  
Барри снова притих, кусая губу. Лассо действовало так, что он мог говорить правду, не опасаясь того, что его накроют с головой тяжелые воспоминания, и он опять забудет как дышать. Он сам желал говорить, и лассо давало ему эту возможность, сглаживая боль воспоминаний.  
  
— Я не знал о смертях. Но я видел, как Лига меняется, и ничего не смог поделать с этим. Хэл принял кольцо страха и убил весь свой корпус Фонарей напару с Синестро, Диана настолько была больна мыслью занять место Лоис, что не видела ничего дальше собственного носа, Виктор решил, что замалчивать преступления Кларка будет правильно… Я бездействовал там, где нужно было все это прекратить. Я скорее удивлён тому, что Брюс не оставил меня вместе с остальными гнить в тюрьме до конца дней, а отправил прочь из мира. До сих пор не понимаю зачем…  
Краем глаза Диана заметила, как Хэл сильнее сжал свои руки, но её внимание тут же привлекла реакция Дика: сухой смешок и злая складка меж нахмуренных бровей.  
  
— Брюс. Почему ничего… Черт, Брюс!.. — раздраженно пробормотал Дик, быстро облизнул верхнюю губу и встал с дивана. Ничего больше не говоря, он вышел на кухню и тут же вернулся с кардиганом. Хэл с удивлением посмотрел на него, но Диана уже начала подозревать, что именно вызвало такую реакцию.  
  
— Дик, если ты что-то знаешь…  
  
— Это Брюс, откуда я могу что-то знать? Я поговорю с ним, но это скорее всего ничего не даст.  
  
Диане не нужно было лассо, чтобы знать, что Дик сказал им не всю правду. В конце-концов, она и другие основатели Лиги растили его не меньше самого Брюса. Но вместо того, чтобы ловить его на лжи, она встала и подошла к Барри, снова опустилась на колени перед ним.  
  
— Ты хочешь еще что-то сказать перед тем, как я отведу тебя домой?  
  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло. Я думаю, что нужно рассказать обо мне остальной Лиге и решить, что со мной делать… Но мне страшно встретиться с вами.  
  
— Жаль? После всего… Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — с неожиданной горечью спросил Хэл, впервые вступив в разговор. — Что тебе, мать твою, жаль?!  
  
— Да, мне жаль, что так вышло. Это не то, чего я хотел, — повторил Барри, с мольбой глядя на него. Впервые с момента появления Дианы на его лице появились какие-то эмоции.  
  
— Ты хренов трус, который пустил под откос свой собственный мир, и теперь явился сюда портить этот!  
  
— Хэл! — прикрикнула на него Диана, обрывая на полуслове.  
  
— Просто уведи его, — процедил Хэл и, резко развернувшись, скрылся в спальне, хлопнув за собой дверью, словно подросток.  
  
Её душа рвалась к нему, требовала утешения для родного человека, но разум понимал, что ему не нужно это сейчас. Да и потом не нужно будет, пока в нем говорит боль и сломанное доверие. И вся её ласка сейчас куда нужнее совершенно другому человеку.  
  
— Я на машине, — откуда-то от двери сказал Дик. — Буду ждать вас внизу.  
  
С облегчением, что хоть одной проблемой стало меньше, Диана начала сматывать лассо с запястий Барри. Она не стала говорить ему, что все будет хорошо, что Хэл просто эмоциональный дурак, что ему не стоит бояться ничего. Она скажет это потом, когда Барри сможет услышать её.  
  
— Дыши. Просто дыши. Об остальном я уже позабочусь сама.  
  
***  
  
Диана чувствовала себя просто ужасно, когда наконец вернулась домой. Наверное, все участники произошедшего утром допроса были немного не в себе. Хэл остался дома, но она уже знала, что он улетел на очередную миссию на Оа, лишь бы оказаться подальше от Барри. Дик был бледен и молчалив, пока вёз их до дома Барри, а потом уехал, тихо попрощавшись. Сам Барри держался отстранённо, словно ничего и не произошло, но она видела, как дрожали его руки, пока он пытался вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Она не очень понимала, зачем поднялась с ним, наверное, ей нужно было удостовериться в том, что с ним все более или менее в порядке.  
  
Она собиралась уже уходить, когда услышала тихий отчетливый всхлип, и поняла, что все это время Барри пытался удержать дыхание и не позволить своим провожатым увидеть, насколько произошедшее утром больно ударило по нему. Ей стоило бы оставить его наедине с самим собой, но она не смогла уйти, зная, что ему не с кем даже поговорить.  
  
«Солнышко, что случилось? Ты весь день сама не своя», — пришло на телефон сообщение от Стива. Он чувствовал, что ей очень не по себе, но не мог знать причины.  
  
«Работа», — коротко ответила она, чтобы не волновать его ещё больше.  
  
Она уже написала остальной части Лиги — Бэтмену, Супермену и Аквамену о произошедшей ситуации, но к ее удивлению, Бэтмен отказался явиться в тот же час к пришельцу. Впрочем, Дик уже что-то подозревал относительно того, как Барри мог здесь оказаться на самом деле. Ей оставалось только ждать.  
  
Дома за чашкой чая Барри рассказал ей гораздо больше, чем сидя на полу под воздействием лассо. Многие детали пятилетней войны, свою историю, любовь к Хэлу Джордану его мира… Она чувствовала к нему жалость и сочувствие, вспоминая каждый раз, когда Хэл, опустошенный после очередного провала, приходил к ней, чтоб излить душу. Плакал он только однажды, в самом начале, с Кэрол. Насколько их отношения не напоминали бы американские горки, он любил её. Он приобрёл эту чёртову огромную квартиру на все свои сбережения в надежде, что возьмёт Кэрол замуж, и у него будет счастливая семья, обязательно с сыном и дочкой. Вот только в день, когда он собрался делать предложение, Кэрол объявила ему, что уже несколько месяцев как нашла свою родственную душу, и их связь наконец-то проявилась. Хэл был уничтожен. Так плохо ему никогда не было больше.  
  
Конечно, у них с Кэрол были разные метки, но родственные души — не панацея, есть много пар, живущих с несовпадающими знаками. У родственных душ было преимущество — связь, которая формировалась постепенно с развитием отношений с партнёром. Связь, которая позволяла чувствовать партнёра или даже разговаривать с ним мысленно. Хэл всегда мечтал встретить родственную душу и почувствовать связь — в отличие от остальной оригинальной четвёрки, где Кларк с Брюсом оказались парой, а Диана была счастлива замужем за Стивом Тревором, Хэл Джордан не нашёл ответа ни в Кэрол, ни во всех других случайных и не очень связях.  
  
Троица его друзей была особенной: сама Диана — амазонка, была связана с человеком, и их со Стивом метки были чернильные мандалы. У Кларка с Брюсом их имена на криптонском. У обычных людей, связанных с другими людьми, были цветы. Метка Хэла была совершенно особенной, что бы он сам про неё ни думал. Диана знала. Знала и верила в то, что его родственная душа просто обязана оказаться кем-то очень необычным. Хэл, конечно, шутил про рептилоидов и щупальца, но продолжал искать вторую половинку среди людей. Если бы Барри успел сказать правду до того, как Хэл понял…  
  
Диана, конечно, была удивлена рассеянности Барри, но в целом понимала, что при его образе жизни и страхе перед новым миром, он мог действительно не заметить. Она рассказала ему про концепцию родственных душ и кратко историю Хэла, что привело Барри в ужас — он и подумать не мог, что все может так обернуться, и как жестоко он поступил с точки зрения Хэла.  
  
Сердце Дианы болело, и она не думала, что в ближайшее время ей станет немного лучше — она волновалась за Хэла и теперь переживала за Барри.  
Телефон тихо пиликнул совершенно особой мелодией — сообщение от Бэтмена. Значит, он все же решил нанести визит Барри Аллену.  
  
***  
  
— Прошу прощения, мой муж слишком много выпил.  
  
«Выкуси, Брюс», — подумал Кларк, когда его локоть крепко сжали чужие пальцы. Дернули, потащили прочь из зала. — «Не только ты умеешь играть в пьяного и дурного».  
  
И без связи было очевидно, что Брюс злился: слишком подняты плечи, слишком прямая спина, хватка на руке наверняка бы оставила синяки, будь Кларк человеком. Только вот заметить это все равно смогли лишь пара человек из зала — Кларк успел поймать встревоженный взгляд Тима, услышать, как быстрее забились сердца Дика и Дэмиена. А затем Брюс поволок его по коридору подальше от их детей и ничего не подозревающей Готэмской элиты.  
  
Молчаливое шествие продолжалось несколько минут, пока Брюс не решил, что они отошли достаточно. Тогда он остановился и толкнул Кларка к стене. Навалился всем весом, прижимая к зелёным шелковым обоям. Ожидаемо, что Брюс протащил его до самого семейного крыла, где чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
  
— Какого черта, Кларк? — Прорычал Брюс Кларку в лицо, сжимая плечи. — Четыре года семейной жизни, и ты позволяешь себе рассказывать престарелым Готэмским дамам о форме моих ягодиц! Теперь это обязательно всплывёт в новостях и…  
  
Осторожно, и уже даже не слушая тираду Брюса, Кларк взял его за талию и как можно нежнее поменялся с ним местами. Резкая смена позы все равно выбила воздух из лёгких Брюса, но так было даже лучше. Он наконец-то замолчал, позволяя Кларку говорить.  
  
— Какого черта, Брюс? — перекривил Кларк и прижался лбом к его лбу, пытаясь рассмотреть в глазах что-то кроме холодной злости, растекающейся по их связи. Неприятное, мерзкое ощущение, преследовавшее его с самого утра. И выходка Кларка стала последней каплей, наконец-то давшей ему возможность докопаться до истинной причины этой злости. — Что с тобой происходит?  
  
Брюс помолчал, видимо, сжимая челюсть и упрямо не глядя на Кларка. Громко выдохнул, комкая в кулаке воротник его костюма.  
  
— Джейсон…  
  
— Не ври мне, Брюс, — быстро оборвал его Кларк. — Не путай причину и следствие.  
  
Злость пронзила вина, ни на йоту не выраженная на лице и в сердцебиении Брюса. Горькая, болезненная. Кларку изо всех сил захотелось зажмуриться. Забыть истошные крики, разбудившие их утром. Забыть рык, которым встретил их Дэмиен на пороге комнаты. Бледное лицо Тима, дрожащие пальцы Альфреда.  
  
Забыть, как Дик сквозь слезы обвинял себя, когда ему казалось, что никто его не слышал.  
  
— Ты проявил интерес к парню Хэла, и мальчики начали за ним следить, — как можно мягче начал Кларк, стараясь утешить болезненные эмоции Брюса и не поддаться своим. — Потом ты отдельно попросил Дика поговорить с ним.  
  
— Ты не мог этого слышать, — сухо процедил Брюс, как обычно просто вынужденный вставить своё слово.  
  
— Не нужно быть детективом, чтобы понять какого черта он сунулся туда после разговора с тобой.  
  
Эмоции Брюса начали уходить из-под кожи Кларка. Медленно, но заметно, оставляя после себя глухую пустоту.  
  
— Не смей, — сказал Кларк и легонько тряхнул Брюса. — Не закрывайся от меня.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе? — снова зарычал Брюс. Было видно, что он хотел вырваться и уйти. Но даже не пытался, зная, что Кларк попросту не даст этого сделать без причинения тяжелого физического вреда. — Что это я причинил моим детям боль? Ты это и так прекрасно знаешь. Все, чего я касаюсь…  
  
— Хватит, — Кларк снова оборвал Брюса, встряхнув, как котенка, и получив в ответ испепеляющий взгляд. — Дик перенервничал, и это спровоцировало кошмары у Джейсона. Даже если в этот раз виноват ты, это не значит, что все беды от тебя.  
  
Брюс молча отвёл взгляд, но Кларк почувствовал, как возвращаются его эмоции. Скомканные, неприятные, но все равно родные. Кларк опустил голову и поцеловал его, не расстраиваясь даже тогда, когда губы Брюса остались плотно сжаты.  
  
— Просто скажи мне правду, — попросил Кларк, все ещё достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать губами тепло Брюса. Вдыхать табачный запах его одеколона. — Как именно этот иномирец завязан в твоих планах?  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, — прошептал Брюс.  
  
Кларк вздохнул. В этом был весь Брюс, скрытный параноик, который скорее удавится, чем сразу раскроет все карты. Наверное, поэтому Кларк был настолько удивлен, когда, проследив за мальчиками, обнаружил, что новый парень Хэла принадлежит другому миру — если сосредоточиться, можно было увидеть, как он вибрирует на иной частоте и выбивается из окружающей среды. Брюс не мог этого не знать, и тем не менее он ничего не делал с пришельцем. Только следил, да вот послал к нему Дика.  
  
— Не можешь или не хочешь? — снова спросил, уточняя, Кларк.  
  
— Не могу, — упрямо повторил Брюс и опустил голову.  
  
— Ты можешь пообещать мне, что это не навредит детям?  
  
Злость вспыхнула под кожей Кларка, и Брюс поднял голову, глядя на него с таким уничижением, что Кларку впору было сравняться с Бэтпещерой. Приняв это за ответ, Кларк снова поцеловал Брюса, в этот раз получив грубый укус в ответ.  
  
— Я верю тебе, — пробормотал Кларк и опустил руки с талии Брюса на его бедра. Мягко сжал, наслаждаясь крепкими мускулами, и завел руки дальше, обхватывая зад.  
  
— Ты козёл, — фыркнул Брюс и уже сам поцеловал Кларка, бесцеремонно пользуясь его приоткрытым ртом. Жадно и грубо, словно наказывая за одну только мысль, что он может причинить их детям боль.  
  
И, возможно, Кларк заслужил это наказание, но это не помешало ему целовать Брюса в ответ с не меньшим голодом, тлея и своим, и чужим желанием. Он поудобнее подхватил Брюса под зад — его шикарный мускулистый зад, обтянутый тонкими брюками, созданными чтобы дразнить Кларка — и поднял его над полом, вжимая в стену уже с совершенно другими намерениями. Не медля, Брюс обхватил его ногами, скрещивая голени, и довольно выдохнул в поцелуй. Когда стало тяжело дышать, Брюс отстранился и поправил съехавшие очки Кларка, провел ладонью по его волосам, пока не сжал крепко их на затылке.  
  
— Почему с тобой все ссоры заканчиваются именно так? — хрипло спросил он уже такой избитый вопрос, и низ живота Кларка стянуло от удовольствия слышать и видеть его таким. Растрепанным, зацелованным, с влажными красными губами и безумным блеском в глазах.  
  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — в который раз ответил Кларк, не менее сбивчиво и хрипло. Слово в слово повторяя этот разговор в тысячный раз, словно некий ритуал. — А ты любишь меня.  
  
Брюс откинул голову и тихо рассмеялся. Не громким противным смехом Брюси Уэйна, специально придуманным для гала вроде сегодняшнего. А своим родным смехом, низким и рокочущим, идущим откуда-то из живота. Кларк улыбнулся, чувствуя под кожей целую бурю эмоций и уже перестав различать, где начинался он, а где заканчивался Брюс — и оборвал этот смех, прижавшись к нему пахом. Резко выдохнув, Брюс толкнулся обратно, и Кларк не удержался от довольного стона. Чувствуя тяжёлый твердый член Брюса у себя на бедре, сжимая его зад, чувствуя грудью каждый его вздох и зная, что Брюс чувствует то же самое — Кларк сходил с ума. Брюс был самым лучшим наркотиком, и Кларк не замедлил показать это, прижавшись губами к его шее. Слизывая с кожи соль, он снова вжал в Брюса свой пах и грубо потерся, вырывая из мужа ещё один громкий вздох удовольствия. Когда-то давно, ещё до свадьбы, Кларк заставил Брюса так кончить в собственные штаны. Возможно, сейчас, если приподнять ещё выше — Брюс зашипел, но этот звук потерялся в стоне Кларка, когда смена позы оказалась более, чем прекрасной идей — и толкнуться…  
  
Сбоку раздалось очень вежливое покашливание, и Кларк едва не уронил Брюса в ужасе. Сам Брюс тоже испытывал схожие эмоции, потому что ничего не могло быть хуже, чем быть пойманным Альфредом во время секса. Это было настолько ужасно, что Кларку не хватало даже духа повернуться и посмотреть в глаза человеку, растившему Брюса.  
  
— Мастер Брюс, Мастер Кларк, — совсем обыденно произнес Альфред, но Кларк все равно виновато вздрогнул. — Возможно, вы найдете спальню более предпочтительным местом для… Активных обниманий?  
  
— Да, Альфред, — пробормотал Брюс, хватая Кларка за руку, к его большому облегчению. — Прости, Альфред.  
  
— Хорошего вам вечера, господа! — пожелал Альфред им вслед, и Кларк едва не умер со стыда.  
  
***  
  
Последние несколько дней выдались для Джейсона, прямо скажем,  _полным дерьмом_. Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и нервным после очередного тяжелого кошмара. Но причина была не во сне, потому что кошмары, даже настолько отвратительные, как последний, оставались просто снами. Тяжёлыми, утомляющими, беспокойными для всей семьи, постыдными для самого Джейсона обычными снами. Хуже было то, что кто-то из его связки начал накручивать себя, накручивать тем самым других, и в итоге толкая Джейсона на очередной приступ ночного ора в скором будущем. И, что самое паршивое, этот кто-то успешно скрывал свои эмоции от него. Об этой неприятной части душевной связи в массмедиа обычно умалчивали и предпочитали не говорить, оставляя молодым парам большой сюрприз. Хорошо хоть в последнее время начали настаивать, чтобы обращению со связью начали учить в школах наравне с тем, почему и как нужно использовать презервативы.  
  
И раз уж разговор зашёл о хорошем и плохом в связях, то самым полезным эффектом устойчивой связи с другой душой Джейсон считал возможность чувствовать свою вторую половинку. Или, в его случае, четвертинку. Конечно, люди часто жаловались, что из-за этого сильно портятся сюрпризы… Но Джейсон никогда не любил сюрпризы, а потому его мало волновало чьё-то мнение на этот счёт. Вот и сейчас ему было гораздо спокойнее, когда он знал о приближении Дэмиена до того, как маленький ниндзя появился из ниоткуда и крепко сжал его талию.  
  
— Я слушаю, — сказал он и досыпал ещё муки в миску с тестом. Совсем немного, чтобы не липло к рукам.  
  
— Ты должен перестать это делать, Тодд, — хмуро пробурчал Дэмиен ему в спину.  
  
— Уэйн, — на автомате поправил Джейсон и вздохнул. Раз мелкий назвал по фамилии, то дело было дрянь. А он надеялся, что хотя бы младшего отпустило после ночного концерта, но как обычно зря. — Дэм…  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не специально, — прервал его Дэмиен и сильнее сжал объятия. И ведь Титаны искренне считали, что он не умеет обниматься и не понимает, что это такое. — Я знаю, что ты не контролируешь свои сны. Но ты… Дик уже сутки ведёт себя, как побитая собака!  
  
Джейсон застыл с руками, полными теста. Дик? Джейсон говорил с Диком после кошмара. Да и перед ним тоже, чувствуя, как тот чем-то расстроен. Но Дик же не мог спровоцировать кошмар и сейчас подводить их к повторению? Нет, он не мог. Наверняка, просто винит себя и пытается закрыться, чтобы не нагнетать связь, но от младших сложнее скрыть и…  
Он не хотел снова видеть Дика на полу Аркхемской лечебницы. Бездыханным, с застывшей маской удивления на лице и кровью, растекающейся по грязной плитке вокруг его головы. И то, как Дэмиен стоит над ним, смотрит с ужасом, сожалением, словно это он, нет… Не хотел видеть бледное и испуганное лицо Тима, держащего в руках умирающего Кона. Где они? Что это за безгранично пустое место? Тело Альфреда, изрубленное, искромсанное, знакомый почерк. Но это Альфред, он не мог, это же Альфред, где был Кларк… Тюремная камера из красного света, бессилие, одиночество, боль, предательство. Кларк один, совершенно один, без Брюса, Брюс не мог бросить Кларка, Брюс…  
  
— Дыши, — прошипел Дэмиен и хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по животу Джейсона.  
  
Тот поперхнулся, осознал, где он, с кем он, и что случайно перестал дышать. Шумно вдохнул воздух, наполняя им лёгкие до упора, и выдохнул, стараясь унять сердце.  
  
— Твою ж мать… — сказал Джейсон хрипло и утер лицо плечом. Судя по реакции Дэмиена он не сильно телеграфировал свои ощущения. Или, по крайней мере, не успел. Хорошо. Хоть что-то хорошо. — Ты уверен, Дэм?  
Дэмиен хмыкнул, словно Джейсон только что оскорбил его до глубины души, и его маленькие горячие ладошки скользнули под передник — и под футболку сразу, касаясь голой кожи.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Я поговорю с ним. Серьезно поговорю.  
  
Даже если шанс того, что Дик внемлет очередной лекции про нежелательность сокрытия эмоций от связи был близок к нулю, Джейсон не упустит шанс словесно надрать ему зад за это. А может и не только словесно.  
  
— Хорошо, Джейсон, я оставлю эту задачу тебе, — маленькие ладошки поднялись с его живота на ребра, оставляя пылающий след, как раскаленное клеймо. — Ты замерз.  
  
— Ну, охуеть теперь, Шерлок, — Джейсон фыркнул, стараясь игнорировать то, что с ним делало это ощущение родного тепла и тела. Каждый вдох Дэмиена, движение его челюсти, когда он говорил. — И прекращай говорить, словно ты на одном из своих лигособраний.  
  
— Бесит? — маленький говнюк довольно усмехнулся в спину Джея, прижимаясь сильнее, и тот мог поспорить, что если задержит дыхание, то сможет почувствовать задницей, как бьётся его сердце.  
  
— Очень. Кто-то сейчас вылетит в окно в сугроб, — Джейсон вздохнул и продолжил месить тесто, стараясь добиться нужной ему консистенции. — И веди себя прилично, я готовлю.  
  
Только Дэмиен явно решил испытать терпение Джейсона на прочность и задрал руки вверх, обхватывая его грудь под футболкой. Джей знал эту игру и так же, как и полный год перед этим, не собирался отдавать Дэмиену победу. И когда Дэми осмелел настолько, что провел ногтями по ложбинке между грудными мышцами, Джейсон немного наклонился назад и вкрадчиво спросил:  
  
— Не хочешь взять стул?..  
  
Дэмиен замер, громко вдыхая. Его пальцы мелко подрагивали у Джейсона на груди, а душевная связь между ними затрепетала натянутой струной.  
  
—…и помочь Альфреду нарядить ёлку? Рождество как-никак.  
  
— Джейсон! — тут же зашипел Дэмиен, рывком убирая руки. Его разочарование физически хлестнуло по Джейсону, оставляя между лопаток острое жжение. Неприятно, но Джейсон все равно не смог сдержать довольную усмешку.  
  
— Ты знаешь правило — ничего сексуального до шестнадцати, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к Дэмиену лицом. — А теперь иди и помоги Альфреду. Я серьезно.  
  
С крайне гневным рыком Дэмиен отвернулся и, топая, направился к двери. Но, как и ожидалось, сделав всего несколько шагов, он резко обернулся и заявил, изо всех сил стараясь звучать грозно, а не обиженно:  
  
— Настанет день, и ты станешь моим, Джейсон. И тогда ты полностью познаешь весь мой гнев!  
  
— Мы замужем, Дэм, — улыбнулся Джейсон и многозначительно поиграл бровями. — Я и так твой.  
  
— Целиком и полностью моим! — воскликнул Дэмиен и быстро сбежал из кухни, хлопнув за собой дверью, но не раньше, чем Джейсон заметил румянец на его щеках.  
  
С мягким смешком Джейсон вернулся к готовке. Но не долго длилось его спокойствие — стоило закончить лепить первую порцию булочек, как сознание на грани ощущения коснулся жар, а следом в кухню ввалился совершенно заспанный и растрепанный Дик. Он сонно оглядел кухню, и, увидев Джея, быстро подошёл к нему. Как и Дэмиен до этого он навалился на спину, крепко обнимая, и бесцеремонно засунул руки под затасканную футболку.  
  
— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, — первым заговорил Джейсон, и Дик напрягся. Вздохнул, рассеянно гладя живот. В голове и сердце Джейсона он все так же оставался ленивым и безмятежным.  
  
— Ты сегодня очень красивый, и я тебя очень люблю, — после секундного замешательства, которое можно было бы списать на сонливость, ответил Дик. И не предупреди Дэмиен заранее, Джейсон бы совершенно ничего не заподозрил. Хорошо, что в силу природной чуткости, мелкого было куда сложнее обмануть.  
  
— Дик, — куда более строгим тоном одернул его Джейсон, оставляя попытку доделать выпечку. — Ты винишь себя. Это напрягает Дэма.  
  
— Виню? — Дик неуверенно рассмеялся. — Прости, Джей, я не понимаю…  
  
— Перестань лгать, Дик. Ты делаешь нам всем больно. Я знаю, что ты был расстроен перед моим кошмаром.  
  
Довольно подло — для Дика никогда не было ничего хуже, чем причинять боль кому-то из них, — но правдиво. Даже если Дик просто себе надумал проблему, и его расстройство вообще никак не могло повлиять на Джейсона тогда, то сейчас его состояние крайне негативно влияло на всю их связку. Благо, Дик либо думал так же, либо устал держать все в себе и притворяться, что все хорошо. Он покрепче сжал Джейсона в объятиях и прижался лицом к его плечу, судорожно вздыхая. Его эмоции начали меняться, окрашиваться негативом — болью, гневом, страхом, — и Джейсон тут же неловко потянулся к нему через связь. Споткнулся об уродливый узел, где она когда-то была грубо разорвана, но протиснулся, отталкиваясь от их физического контакта. Будучи уже на стороне Дика — крепко вцепился в него, делая то, что вся их семья называла «ментальный массаж».  
  
Дик вздрогнул в ответ на его манипуляции, застонал громко. Расслабился заметно и ещё пару минут молчал, давая Джейсону делать его грязное дело.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о новом парне Джордана?.. — наконец-то спросил Дик спустя несколько минут.  
  
— Я читаю чат Сводников, — за эту привилегию приходилось платить часами на кухне, но в периоды параноидального обострения Брюса Джейсону было довольно скучно сидеть под домашним арестом. Стоило один только раз рассказать о кошмаре и все, после каждого — запрет на патруль, Бэтпещеру и даже на выход из дома без сопровождения. И ладно бы, с одним Брюсом, даже со всей семьёй Джейсон бы как-то справился, но это решение поддержал Альфред. Альфред! Можно ли винить Джейсона за то, что он уговорил Дэмиена давать ему читать чат с телефона, в обмен на поставку выпечки ко встречам Сводников? Это было всяко лучше, чем в третий раз пересматривать Санта Барбару с девочками.  
  
— Больше ничего?  
  
— Зависит от того, что ты называешь «больше», — Джейсон осторожно пожал одним плечом, стараясь не спихнуть с себя Дика. Он не любил лгать семье, а так и не наврал, и всей правды не выдал. Благо Дик решил не копать глубже и продолжил.  
  
— Брюс попросил посмотреть на него, что очень подозрительно, и оказалось, что этот Барри — пришелец. Иномирец, если быть точным. И…  
  
— И? — спросил Джейсон, когда пауза слишком затянулась. Положил руки сверху на ладони Дика, пачкая разделявший их передник мукой.  
  
— У них случилась катастрофа. Джокер, — Дик споткнулся на имени монстра и сильнее сжал Джейсона, когда тот непроизвольно вздрогнул. — Убил жену и ребенка Кларка. Тот убил Джокера, но… Он не остановился на этом. Начал захватывать власть, убивая всех недовольных. Ничего не напоминает?..  
  
Напоминало именно то, что Джейсон пытался забыть последние пять лет. Пытки. Мерзкий смех. Взрыв. Пробуждение в морозильной камере Бэтпещеры. Месяцы полуживотной, неразумной жизни в постоянном страхе и боли. Отчаянное безумие в глазах Брюса. Гнев.  
  
Распятое на стене здания тело Джокера. Обезображенное, истерзанное, искромсанное, словно до него добрался не человек, а дикий зверь. Слишком много крови, внутренностей и белеющих костей — и слишком громкий шепот в ухо. «Он больше никогда тебя не тронет».  
  
— Нет, — сдерживая дрожь, ответил Джейсон и зажмурился. — Брюс остановился на Джокере.  
  
Если не считать того, что перед этим Брюс ранил Кларка криптонитом, запер в пещере Альфреда вместе с Диком и Тимом, заблокировал телепорты Сторожевой Башни — все ради того, чтобы по сути похитить полукоматозного Джейсона, показать ему мертвого Джокера, а потом увезти в логово аль Гулей. Против их, конечно, воли.  
  
— Он остановился на Джокере, — повторил Джейсон и глубоко вдохнул. Заставил себя расслабиться усилием воли, пихнул Дика локтем. А когда тот немного отстранился, убирая руки из-под одежды, обернулся и обнял его. — Натворил кучу хуйни, не спорю, но он остановился на Джокере. Вернул меня. Спас Дэми.  
  
— В следующий раз он может не остановиться, — Дик зарылся носом в плечо Джея. Его эмоции снова начали тяжелеть и тянуть их всех вниз. — Он и сейчас не брезгует пытками и перманентными увечьями.  
  
— Нет, остановится, даже если начнет. Подумай сам, Дикки, ты из нас двоих умный и оптимист.  
  
— С каких это пор ты защищаешь Брюса? — фыркнул Дик, но замолчал. Задумался, рисуя на спине Джейсона круги. Это успокаивало, причем их обоих, и Джейсон решил не портить прогресс ответом. — Брюс никогда не станет маниакальным диктатором-убийцей потому что он не один.  
Джей вопросительно замычал Дику в волосы, требуя продолжать. Ему не нужно было даже думать над этим ответом, но Дик в какие-то моменты был слишком похож на Брюса и думал только о плохом. Ладно, все они в какие-то моменты страдали Брюсизмом, но именно Дику всегда легчало, стоило только проговорить очевидные вещи. Даже сейчас Джейсон чувствовал как положительно меняются его эмоции, а голос становится увереннее.  
  
— Кларк того мира остался один, — с большим энтузиазмом продолжил Дик. — В их мире нет связи, Барри прокололся именно на этом, да и семья у него состояла из двух человек. У Брюса же есть связь с Кларком. Их любовь. Мы.  
  
— А у нас есть целая стая Супсов и карта Лазаревых Ям на всякий пожарный, — закончил Джейсон и сам опустил голову на плечо Дика, вдыхая его запах.  
  
— Да, — со смешком выдохнул Дик, и его облегчение, тихая радость и необъятная любовь словно лекарственный бальзам прошлись по свежим и старым ранам в душе Джея. — Все будет хорошо, Джей. У нас точно все будет хорошо.  
  
Джейсон фыркнул и закатил глаза. Словно это он тут практиковал эмоциональный Бэтзапор. Но в итоге он только крепче прижал к себе Дика и поцеловал его шею.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * в некоторых лифтах крутят музыку, рекламу и прочую радость. Лифт в доме Хэла не исключение :)
> 
> ФХ: ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )  
> SH: (:˒[￣]


End file.
